The Third Gilmore Girl
by elang4
Summary: Lorelai had another daughter a year after Rory, again with Christopher. This will follow their lives through the seasons! :) Starts in season 1. Luke and Lorelai are just friends to start with but that will change! :)
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been reading fanfics that had a third Gilmore Girl in them so I thought I'd give it a go myself.**

**So in this, Lorelai had another girl, Sophie a year after Rory, again with Christopher. Lorelai, Rory and Sophie are all very close. Rory's already started at Chilton and Sophie is at Stars Hollow High, having not wanted to go to Chilton. This will be set in season 1 and will follow their lives through the seasons. Lorelai and Luke are still just friends but that will change! :) I hope you enjoy it! :)**

Chapter 1

"Soph, mom, hurry up! We've got to go to Luke's before school. I'm starving!" Rory called upstairs.

"Alright keep your hair on!" Lorelai said coming down the stairs.

"Yeh we've got plenty of time!" Sophie said following her mom down the stairs. "Some people don't want to arrive at school 1 hour early!" She joked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Come on!"

They all headed to Luke's and sat down at a free table. They were laughing about something Michel had done at the inn.

"Do I even want to know what you three are laughing about?" Luke said coming over to the table.

"Nope!" Rory and Sophie said in unison.

"Michel." Lorelai said at the same time, causing them to dissolve into giggles again.

"Ah geez!" Luke said. "Just order will you!"

"Oh such service!" Lorelai teased.

"Oh Luke! Rory and I are having a joint birthday at the weekend seeing as our birthdays are so close together. Can you come?" Sophie asked.

"Oh yeh, mom is known for her parties!" Rory grinned.

"Yeh please come!" Sophie grinned.

"So long as there isn't a food fight again." Luke said.

"Promise!" Sophie grinned.

"I'll be there. Now order!"

They all gave their orders and went back to their conversation.

"You know there's always a food fight, right girls?" Lorelai said.

"Oh yeh, don't worry! I had my fingers crossed!" Sophie grinned.

"Good girl."

"Oh mom, I might be a bit late back today..." Sophie said.

"And why's that?" Lorelai asked.

"Um well...my PE teacher suggested I try out for this sports team..." Sophie said quietly.

Both Rory and Lorelai burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Sophie said indignantly.

"I can't believe a Gilmore Girl is into sports." Lorelai grinned.

"Moooommm, I'm just trying out. It doesn't mean I will get in." Sophie said. "Anyway it's fun. You two should try it sometime." She said sarcastically.

"What sports team is it?" Rory asked.

"Football." Sophie replied.

Luke then came over with their food orders.

"Luke guess what, I have a daughter who's into sports!" Lorelai joked.

Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Really? A Gilmore Girl likes sports? Well there's a first for everything I guess." He raised his eyebrows.

"Alright as much as I love your mocking, I'm going to take my toast and go." Sophie said. "Coming Rory?"

"Sure, I'll walk with you." Rory said still smirking.

"Bye you two! See you later! Lorelai grinned after them, chuckling.

"So Sophie's into sports?" Luke asked amused.

"Apparently so. Her PE teacher told her she should try out for the football team." Lorelai said.

Luke chuckled. "Well she must be good if the teacher told her to."

"Yeh I guess." Lorelai smiled. "We'll have to wait and see if she gets in. Anyway, I better get to the inn." She said.

* * *

After school, Sophie went nervously to the football fields for the tryouts. She didn't really know anyone. None of her friends were into sports. Her teacher spotted her and called her over.

"Right first off, we're going to do drills and then we'll have a mini match at the end." The teacher announced.

Sophie was really getting into and was enjoying it. She'd made a couple of friends as well who were really nice. The teacher blew her whistle, signalling that the tryouts were over.

"Good job girls!" The teacher said. "Go get changed and then I'll let you know who's in."

The girls did and then came back out again. They had a look at the list that the teacher had left. Sophie was ecstatic. She was in, along with the friends she had made.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" Sophie grinned.

"Congrats!" A girl, whose name was Alex, smiled at her.

"This is going to be so great!" Ellie, another girl said.

Sophie headed to the diner, really happy. She knew Rory would be there as they normally met there before going to the inn. She ran into the diner nearly knocking Luke over, causing him to nearly drop the plates he was holding.

"Ah geez, Sophie!" He growled.

"Sorry Luke!" Sophie stifled a laugh. She spotted Rory sat doing some homework. "Rory I got in the team!" She grinned sitting down opposite her.

"You did?" Rory said surprised but pleased as well seeing how much it meant to her sister.

"Yeh! It was so much fun! And I met these two girls who were really nice as well!" Sophie babbled excitedly.

Rory couldn't help but smile at her sister's enthusiasm. "Congrats Soph!" She said sincerely.

"Thanks!" Sophie grinned.

Luke then came over to the table. "So are you going to tell me why I nearly got knocked off my feet?" He said pouring her some coffee.

"Sorry Luke." Sophie said sheepishly. "But I got in the team!"

"You did?" Luke said surprised. "Well done! I bet you'll be great!"

Sophie smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

After they had their coffee, they headed to the inn. Lorelai was in the kitchen when Michel walked in. "Your offsprings are here and the younger one is sat in my chair." He said.

Lorelai headed to the reception area. "Hey kids!" She smiled at her daughters giving them both a hug.

"Mom I got in!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Really? Wow well done Soph!" Lorelai said proudly.

"It was so much fun! We have training twice a week and then later on we'll have proper matches!" Sophie beamed.

Lorelai smiled at her enthusiasm. "That sounds great! Make sure you tell me when those matches are!"

"I will." Sophie smiled.

"So how was your day?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Urghh..." Rory groaned.

"Paris?" Lorelai guessed.

"Yep!" Rory said.

They all laughed and headed home. "Right so this party, you two need to give me a guest list! I mean I know the obvious people but any others?" Lorelai asked as they went into their house.

"Can I invite Dean?" Rory asked.

"Um yeh sure!" Lorelai said.

"Oooh and what about Grandma and Grandpa?" Rory asked.

"Urghh..." Sophie groaned.

"They're our grandparents! They should be here." Rory said.

"I suppose so but you know you're their favourite." Sophie said.

"No I'm not!" Rory said.

Sophie raised her eyebrows.

"Anyway! Anyone you want to invite Soph?" Lorelai said changing the subject.

"Um not really, I mean there are these two girls that I got on with from the tryouts but I don't know whether they'd want to come." She said.

"Well you can invite them and see." Lorelai smiled.

Sophie nodded.

* * *

The week went pretty quickly. Friday Night Dinner was uneventful and went without any drama. On Saturday, the girls were out walking to Doose's to get some food for the party the next day when they saw a motorcycle speeding round the square. When it got to them, the driver got off and removed his helmet.

"Dad!" Rory squealed and ran and hugged him.

"Hey kiddo!" He smiled hugging her back, spinning her round.

Sophie stayed next to her mom though. She wasn't as close to her dad. Rory was the more forgiving one but Sophie resented the fact that he was never there.

Christopher looked at her. "Hey Soph." He smiled.

"Hi." Sophie said.

He turned to Lorelai. "Lor.."

"Hey Chris.." Lorelai said. She placed a hand on Sophie's shoulder, knowing how she felt.

"So what are you doing here?" Rory asked excited.

"Well I knew your birthdays were this week so I thought I'd pop by to see my girls." Christopher smiled.

"We're having a party tomorrow! You've got to come!" Rory said.

"I'd love that." He smiled.

Sophie looked at her mom. "I'm going to go to Luke's."

"Ok hon, I'll meet you there." Lorelai said.

Sophie nodded and went off. Christopher sighed watching her.

"Give her time." Lorelai said seeing his face.

He nodded and then handed a helmet to Rory. "Fancy a ride?" He smiled.

"Do I? You bet!" Rory beamed.

"Not so fast!" Lorelai said.

"Mom please!"

Christopher looked at her expectantly. She sighed, looking at her daughter's face. "Fine but be careful!" She said.

Sophie watched from outside Luke's as they sped off across the square. She went into Luke's and sat down at the counter.

"And what's up with you?" Luke said coming over.

"My dad's here..."

"Oh.." Luke said, not knowing what to say. "Isn't that a good thing? He can come to your party."

Sophie sighed. "I guess..Hey you're still coming right?" She asked looking up.

"Sure I am." Luke said.

Sophie smiled and nodded. Lorelai then entered the diner. "Hey sweets!" She smiled.

"Hey mom.."

"I know it's hard but can't you give your dad a chance? He does want to have a relationship with you." She said softly.

"He has a funny way of showing it!" Sophie said. "Whenever he comes, he either tries to get with you or just talks to Rory all the time. He's never made any effort to be in contact with me. Why should I give him a chance?"

Lorelai sighed. "I know hon..but your dad loves you very much. He loves you and Rory equally."

Sophie sighed. "Well I guess it's a first that he's actually come here..."

"Exactly." Lorelai said.

* * *

The next day came and the party was in full swing. Their grandparents had just arrived and they introduced them to everyone. Emily and Richard were delighted that Christopher was in town. Sophie and her dad still hadn't talked that much but she was being civil to them. Rory had introduced Dean to him. Sophie was talking to her grandparents and mom when she saw Luke come in.

"Luke!" She smiled and ran over to him. "Thanks for coming!"

"I said I would." He smiled.

Sophie grinned at him. "Oooh come meet my grandparents!" She said dragging him towards them. "Grandma, Grandpa, this is Luke!" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Luke said politely.

They nodded at him. "Oh this is for you." He said giving Sophie a wrapped present.

Sophie opened it. "New football boots? Luke, these must have been expensive." She said shocked.

"Well I figured you'd need some good ones for practice and stuff." He said, shrugging it off like it was no big deal.

Sophie beamed and gave him a hug. "Thanks Luke!"

Lorelai smiled at them. Christopher had seen the exchange and had walked over with Rory.

"Hey Luke." Rory smiled.

"Hey Rory!" Luke smiled giving her a present too. It was an old edition of a Jane Austen book. Rory gave him an awkward hug. "Thanks Luke!"

"Football boots eh? What do you need them for?" Christopher said seeing Sophie's present. He didn't like how close she was to this man.

"I'm on the football team." Sophie said, not looking up.

"Oh. Wow! A sporty Gilmore Girl!" He joked.

Emily and Richard had seen the closeness between Sophie and Luke as well and were studying this man intently.

Lorelai could sense Christopher glaring at Luke. "Oh Chris, this is Luke. He owns the diner here." She said.

"Oh really the diner?" Christopher said smugly. "Nice."

Luke nodded at him, giving him acknowledgement. He had heard stories about him so didn't really have a good impression of him.

Just then, music was put on and turned up.

"Come on Soph! Let's show them how it's done!" Rory grinned grabbing her sister's hand.

Sophie grinned and followed Rory to the middle of the room and they started doing the macarena. They soon grabbed their mom to join in and the three of them were making fools of themselves but they didn't care. They were having fun.

Emily and Richard watched bemused. Emily couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at how close the three of them were.

The rest of the party was great fun. They did end up having a food fight much to Luke's annoyance, but he did join in once Sophie had thrown a cupcake at him.

After the clearing up, only Lorelai, Chris, Rory and Sophie were left.

"That was a great party, Lor." Christopher praised her.

"Thanks."

"Yeh it was amaing mom, thanks!" Rory smiled hugging her. Sophie nodded her agreement.

"So are you having a match sometime soon?" Christopher asked Sophie, trying to get her to converse.

"Yeh next weekend." Sophie said.

"Sounds exciting! Maybe I could come watch some of your training this week and then come to it?" He suggested.

"Sure." Sophie said not sounding overly enthusiastic. "Mom, I'm going to try on the boots Luke got me and go and practice outside." She said getting up.

"Ok hon." Lorelai smiled.

Christopher sighed. "I'm trying Lor..."

"I know. Just give her time. Sophie's stubborn."

He chuckled. "Just like her mom!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to finish the cleaning up.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please please please let me know what you think! :) I want to know if it's worth continuing or not? Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Please keep them coming! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 2

Christopher had left during the week but had promised to come back to watch Sophie's first football match.

Lorelai and Rory were sat in the diner late afternoon when Sophie came running in with her football kit on, all muddy.

"Here's our sports girl!" Lorelai grinned.

"Wow you're muddy!" Rory said.

"Yeh sorry. I was starving so came straight here." Sophie said out of breath.

"Did you run here?" Lorelai laughed.

"Maybe.."

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?" Lorelai joked.

"Moommm!" Sophie rolled her eyes.

Luke then came over. "I'm guessing you had football practice and not just rolled in some mud." He said.

"Yeh! We've been practising more because of the match." Sophie said.

"Oh yeh the match! You all set for it?" Luke asked.

"I think so. I just wish I had a football at home so I could practise more." Sophie sighed.

"I probably have one upstairs. You can borrow it if you want." Luke said.

"Since when were you into football?" Lorelai teased him.

"You don't know everything about me, you know!" Luke joked.

"That'd be great! Thanks Luke!" Sophie grinned. "Hey are you free Saturday?" She asked.

"I could be. Why?" Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Want to come to my match?" Sophie asked.

"Yeh sure! I'll get Caesar to cover me."

"Thanks!" Sophie grinned. "Can I get a cheeseburger with fries?"

"Coming right up." He said and walked off.

"Oh Soph, your dad rang. He said he'll definitely be there Saturday." Lorelai said.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Sophie muttered. Secretly, though, she was pleased that he wanted to come.

* * *

Friday Night Dinner soon came and they were all sat in the living room of the Gilmore Mansion.

"So I hear you have a football match tomorrow? Are you excited?" Richard asked Sophie.

"Yeh it's going to be great! A bit nervous though." Sophie said.

"You should watch her though, she's very good!" Lorelai said proudly.

Sophie smiled at her mom.

"And have you heard from Christopher, Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"No I haven't. Only that he'll be at the match." Lorelai said.

"Aw that'll be lovely, won't it?" Emily smiled at Sophie.

"I guess." Sophie said. "Oh mom, I forgot to say. Luke's offered to give me some last minute practice before the game tomorrow in the morning! Is that ok?"

"Of course hon." Lorelai smiled. It was nice seeing Sophie have a close relationship with Luke. Rory did too, but Sophie had really taken to him.

"Luke?" Emily frowned, glancing at Richard.

"Yeh I introduced you at our birthday party!" Sophie smiled. "Well he's into sports so he offered to help."

"I see." Emily said.

They went into the other room to have dinner and it soon came to an end.

* * *

The next morning, Sophie was out practicing with Luke when Rory went into the kitchen to see her mom sat there with the phone.

"Mom?"

"Morning kid.." Lorelai said.

"What's up?"

"Guess who can't make it to the football match!"

"No! Why not?" Rory said getting angry at her dad.

"Work apparently!"

"That's pathetic! Couldn't he take one day off? How does he think he's going to form a relationship with Sophie if he doesn't bother?" Rory said. "She was actually excited about him coming for once!"

Lorelai sighed. "I know. I don't know how to tell her."

Rory sighed too. "Luke's still going right?"

"Yeh."

"Well at least that's one person she can rely on." Rory commented.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh I guess it is."

Luke and Sophie then came in. "Mom I'm back! I'm just going to get ready!" Sophie called and went up to her room.

Luke came into the kitchen. "She's really good, you know. You should be proud." He smiled sitting down.

"Thanks. I am. And thanks for helping her. You didn't have to."

"Ah it's no big deal. It was fun." Luke said. He then spotted Rory and Lorelai's faces. "What's wrong?"

"Dad's not coming." Rory said sadly.

"What? Why?" Luke said feeling anger building up.

"Work." Lorelai sighed.

"Oh." Luke said. "Well she'll still have us won't she?"

"Yeh. Thanks for agreeing to come. It means a lot to her." Lorelai said sincerely.

"Yeh well she's a great kid." He said just as sincerely.

* * *

Soon it was time for the match and everyone was gathered at the football fields. Lorelai had told her that Chris couldn't come. She had been really disappointed but said she wouldn't let it get her down.

The match was very exciting and it came down to the last minute in which Sophie scored the winning goal. She was submerged in hugs from her teammates and Lorelai and Rory were cheering like mad. Sophie ran over to them after the match.

"Did you see it?" She said excitedly.

"Yeh you were amazing kid! I'm so proud of you!" Lorelai smiled, hugging her.

"Yeh you were great, Soph!" Rory smiled, hugging her too.

Sophie then took Luke by surprise by hugging him too. "The tips you taught me really helped! Thanks!"

"You were great." Luke smiled. "Come back to the diner and you can have anything you want on the house!"

Sophie grinned.

"Oh that's so nice of you Luke. Thank you!" Lorelai joked.

"Just Sophie!" Luke said. "You two have to pay."

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly. "That's not fair!"

"It's not fair that you have to pay for your food in a diner?" Luke raised his eyebrows.

"You never let us pay!" Rory joined in.

Sophie giggled. "Yeh but you all know it's because he likes me best!" She played along.

"Ah geez!" He said rolling his eyes.

* * *

They headed to the diner and as Luke opened the door, practically everyone in Stars Hollow jumped up and congratulated her. Sophie was shocked. "What? How..." She stammered.

"Well I thought you could do with a celebration!" Luke smiled.

"You did all this?" Lorelai said just as shocked but touched at Luke's gesture.

"Well I knew she would win and I thought this would be nice." Luke said shrugging it off.

Sophie beamed and hugged him again. "Thanks Luke!" She said.

They sat down and enjoyed Sophie's celebratory meal. Lorelai looked over at Luke working behind the counter and smiled. He had always been there for her and her girls. She got up and went over to the counter. "Hey." She smiled.

"Oh hey!"

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Ah it was nothing. Just thought it might cheer her up after her dad not coming and stuff." He said.

Lorelai smiled and looked over at her daughters who were laughing and having fun. "Well it's done the trick. Thanks Luke, seriously."

Luke smiled and they locked eyes for minute. "Well I better get the orders." He said going to the kitchen.

Lorelai nodded and looked around the diner. She was so lucky to be part of this wonderful town.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! :) Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt on a roll so here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think! :)**

Chapter 3

Sophie was getting some things out of locker at school when she heard sniggers behind her. She looked behind her. "Get lost!" She said.

"Aw why so snappy?" One of the boys said.

"Yeh we know you love us really." The other boy smirked.

"In your dreams!" Sophie snapped.

"Aw come on Soph..."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped.

"You're look so cute when you're angry." One of the boys grinned.

"Just leave me alone." She muttered closing her locker.

"Hey, these boys bothering you?" A voice from behind her said.

Sophie looked around and smiled. It was Dean. "No they're just idiots. But thanks." She said sincerely.

"Well then I think these idiots should beat it." He said looking at the boys. They boys just smirked but walked away.

"Thanks." Sophie said. "You didn't have to do that."

"It's no problems. Those boys are jerks anyway. How do you know them?" Dean asked.

"I don't. They're in a few of my classes, that's all." Sophie said.

* * *

After school, Sophie was walking towards the bus stop where she normally waited for Rory when she heard wolf whistles behind her. She looked around and it was the same two boys. She rolled her eyes and kept walking but sped up her pace. These boys had been hassling her for a few days now. Their names were Ben and Scott. They had seen the football match at the weekend. She didn't care that much but for the last day, they'd been following her a lot and it was starting to unnerve her.

"Hey walk slower!" Ben shouted.

"It's like she doesn't want to talk to us." Scott smirked.

"Aw that hurts me so much!" Ben smirked.

Sophie quickened her pace and was relieved when she saw Lane infront of her. "Lane!" She called.

Lane looked around and smiled. "Hey Soph! How's it going?"

"Yeh good thanks. Just going to wait for Rory." Sophie said.

Lane nodded. "Well I've got to run. Got bible study." She said.

"Wait, do you um think you could maybe wait with me until Rory gets here?" Sophie asked quietly as she reached the bench near the bus stop and sat down.

"Sorry kid, I've really got to go." Lane said. She then spotted the two boys leaning against the nearby tree, smirking at them. "Are they bothering you?" Lane asked concerned.

"No..." Sophie said.

"Soph..."

Sophie sighed. She was about to tell her when she saw the bus. "It doesn't matter. Rory's here now." She said standing up.

"Well ok..." Lane said not convinced but she left anyway.

Rory got off the bus. "Hey Soph! No football tonight?"

"No, day off." Sophie smiled.

They headed to Luke's unaware that Ben and Scott were following them. They came in and sat down at a table, while Ben and Scott came in and sat at a table across the room. Sophie spotted them and glared at them.

"What can I get you?" Luke said coming over with his pad and pen.

"Cheeseburger please, Luke!" Rory smiled.

"Um, I'm ok. I'm going to go in a bit anyway." Sophie said quietly.

They both looked at her confused.

"You're always hungry after school." Rory said.

"Well I'm not today, ok!" She snapped, glancing at the boys who were still smirking and whispering things to each other.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked concerned.

"I'm fine..." She mumbled.

Luke then spotted the boys and watched as Sophie kept glancing at them. "Are they bothering you?" He asked.

"No it's nothing, Luke. Honest, I don't know them. I just don't feel too good." Sophie lied. "I'm going to go to the inn." She said standing up.

"No you're not." Luke said firmly. He then put the pad of paper down on their table and went over to the boys. "Out." He said.

"What?" Ben said.

"Yeh we have every right to be here." Scott smirked. "It's a public place."

"Yeh and it's my diner and I want you out. Don't make me force you." Luke said.

"Fine, fine, we're going!" Ben said putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"See you at school, Soph!" Scott smirked and then they left.

"Soph?" Rory said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sophie said.

Dean then came in and joined them. He gave Rory a kiss. "Hey you ok?"

"Yeh I'm ok but..." Rory said glancing at Sophie.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"These boys were in the diner." Rory started. Luke had gone to get them some food.

"What boys?" Dean asked. "Not those jerks from school?"

"I'm going home." Sophie mumbled and ran out.

"What jerks from school?" Rory demanded.

"Well these two boys were hassling Sophie at her locker. It looked like she didn't want to be talking to them so I went over and told them to beat it." Dean explained.

"Oh." Rory said concerned. "Thanks for doing that."

"Were they in here?" He asked.

"Yeh. Sophie was obviously uncomfortable around them so Luke threw them out." Rory said. "I should go after her." She said standing up. "Hey Luke, forget the burger. I need to find Sophie." Rory called over.

Luke nodded at her and waved to her.

* * *

Dean walked Rory home. They kissed and then Dean left. Rory went in. "Soph?" She called. She found her in the living room, reading. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing!"

"It didn't look like nothing to me!" Rory said, sitting next to her. "Come on Soph, we used to be able to tell each other everything."

Sophie sighed. "They've just been hassling me that's all. Ever since the football match. They're in some of my classes. They make the odd comment but I just ignore them. The last day, they've been following me though..."

"Sophie, you need to tell the school!"

"No, it will just make it worse!" Sophie said.

"Soph.." Rory said softly.

"No! I swear to you, I will never forgive you if you tell the school! Or mom!" Sophie shouted and ran up to her room.

Rory sighed. Just then Lorelai arrived home. "Marco!" She called.

"Polo." Rory said.

"Hey kid!" Lorelai smiled.

"Hey.."

"What's up?" Lorelai asked immediately sensing something was wrong.

Rory sighed. "Sophie's going to hate me..."

"What? Why would she hate you? You're scaring me now, hon." Lorelai said sitting down.

"She made me promise not to tell you.."

"Rory.." Lorelai warned.

"These two boys have been hassling her at school for the last few days. Apparently it was the odd comment to start off with but then they started following her. They came into the diner today." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai was shocked. "Did they try anything?"

Rory shook her head. "They just kept whispering and smirking over at our table. Sophie was obviously uncomfortable so Luke threw them out."

Lorelai nodded, glad Luke was there. "Good."

"Dean told them to beat it at school today as well. He said he saw them hassling her at the lockers." Rory said. "Mom she doesn't want to do anything about it. She didn't even want me to tell you!"

Lorelai tried to take in everything that was said. "But she's ok? They haven't...done anything?"

Rory shook her head. "No, she said they hadn't."

Lorelai felt herself take a relieved deep breath. Just then, Sophie came rushing down. "I'm going to Ellie's." She said rushing for the door.

"Hey, not so fast!" Lorelai said.

Sophie turned and looked at her.

"I don't want you out there alone."

Sophie turned on Rory. "You told her! I asked you not to!"

"I had to Soph." Rory said quietly.

"I hate you!" Sophie shouted and before anyone could do anything, she ran out the house.

* * *

Sophie was walking across the square in a mood when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned round. "God why won't you just leave me alone!" She shouted.

"Wow you really are feisty!" Ben smirked. He nodded at Scott who grabbed her. They started pulling her away from the square when Lane spotted them, who was taking out trash.

"Hey! Let go of her!" She shouted running towards them.

The boys were too fast and strong though and Lane couldn't catch them. She watched helplessly as they dragged her round the corner. She looked around. Noone was out. She then saw Luke's. She ran in. "Luke, quick! It's Sophie!" She exclaimed out of breath.

"What?" Luke said grabbing his coat.

"These boys...I couldn't catch them..." Lane said.

"Which way?" Luke demanded.

"Round the corner from Doose's, towards the tunnel!" Lane said.

"You get Lorelai." Luke said running off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben and Scott had Sophie pinned up to a wall.

"What do you want?" Sophie said now very shaken and scared.

"You know what!" Ben smirked.

"Please just let me go!" Sophie begged.

"Aw but then it wouldn't be fun." Scott laughed.

It was then that she heard a voice shouting and she knew then she would be ok.

Luke had run off towards where Lane had said. He turned round the corner and his heart dropped when he saw the boys had Sophie pinned up to the wall. "Oi!" He shouted running towards them.

The boys spotted him and decided it was best to scarper. Sophie leant down against the wall, sitting on the floor. Luke ran past them and tried to catch the boys but they had disappeared. He ran back to Sophie.

"Hey, are you ok?" He said softly, kneeling down next to her.

Sophie nodded, tears falling down her face. "I want mom..." She said quietly.

"Come on, I will take you to her. Did they...do anything?" He asked tentatively.

Sophie shook her head. She then looked up at him if with tears in her eyes. "They were going to though..." She said quietly. "If you hadn't come..."

"Shh it's ok." Luke said softly, walking her home. He could see how shaken she was and he could feel his blood boiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lane got to the house and banged on the door. Lorelai answered it. "Quick! It's Sophie!" She said in a panic.

"What?" Lorelai said worried.

"Sophie...the boys..." Lane managed to get out.

"Oh my god! Rory, get your coat!" Lorelai shouted.

Rory appeared with their coats. "What's wrong?"

"It's Soph.." Lorelai said feeling tears appear in her eyes.

They were just walking down the porch steps when they saw Luke and Sophie appear.

"Oh my god, Sophie!" Lorelai let out a sigh of relief.

"Mom!" Sophie cried and ran and launched herself into a tight embrace.

"Are you ok? Did they...?" Lorelai asked.

"No, nothing happened..." Sophie cried. "Thanks to Luke..." She added. "And Lane..."

Lorelai looked up at Luke. "Thank you." She said sincerely. "Just...thank you.." She said.

Luke nodded. Rory joined in with the hug with Sophie.

"I couldn't catch them. They were too fast." Luke said. "But I know what they look like and if I see them again..." He said.

Lorelai nodded.

"Well I'll leave you to it." He said and turned to leave.

Sophie looked up and said quietly. "Thanks Luke."

Luke smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest."

Sophie nodded and he watched as the three of them went into the house. He then walked Lane home and then went back to the diner.

**Hope you enjoyed! I know it's different but I wanted to add some drama. Please let me know what you think! I'm very cautious about this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a roll tonight! :D Please do let me know what you think though! :)**

Chapter 4

A couple of weeks had passed and Sophie was getting over what had happened. She just wanted to forget about it. The boys had been expelled and sent away so she didn't have to worry about them.

The three of them were walking to the diner, joking.

"Mom, everyone knows Luke has a thing for you!" Rory teased.

"Totally!" Sophie teased.

"Hey! Luke does not have a thing for me. We're friends! That's it!" Lorelai said.

"Suurreee mom!" Rory smirked.

"We are!"

"He's had a thing for you ever since we came here!" Sophie smirked.

"You're ganging up on me. You can't gang up on mommy, that's mean!" Lorelai pouted.

Rory and Sophie were giggling as they walked into the diner. They found a table and Luke came over. "Do I even want to know?" He asked.

"No!" Lorelai said glaring at her daughters.

This set them off into even more giggles.

"Well seeing as my daughters are being very immature, I'll have omelette with bacon please. And coffee." Lorelai said.

"French toast!" Rory added.

"Pancakes!" Sophie said.

Luke rolled his eyes and left their table.

"He sooooo gave you that look!" Sophie smirked.

"Hush you!" Lorelai said.

Luke came over. "You're all going to die young." He said and then walked away.

"Wow such service!" Lorelai joked, smiling.

The girls laughed and they proceeded to eat their food.

* * *

Later on that day, Lorelai was at Sophie's parent teacher evening when she got a phone call. Her dad was in hospital having collapsed. She drove with Sophie straight to the hospital. She knew Rory had a thing with the newspaper at school so she would call her once they got there.

Rory got the call when she was in the diner, wondering where her mom and sister were. "Oh my god..." She said into the phone which got Luke's attention. "Is he ok? Um yeh..I'll be right there. Yeh I'll get a cab or something. Bye mom!" She said and hung up.

"Everything ok?" Luke asked.

"Um not really. My Grandpa collapsed. He's in hospital. Mom and Sophie are there now. Do you have a cab number?" She said.

"I'll drive you." Luke said.

"You don't have to do that. Plus you have customers." Rory said surprised.

"Everyone out! Food on the house!" He said to everyone. He looked at Rory. "Come on, you might have to wait a while for a cab. My truck's out back." He said softly.

Rory nodded and just followed him. She was silent on the drive.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I just...I just want him to be ok..." Rory said quietly.

"He will be." Luke said.

They got to the hospital and Rory spotted her mom and sister sat down on some chairs. "Mom!" She exclaimed and ran and hugged her.

"Hey kid! How did you get here so fast?" She asked.

"Luke gave me a lift." Rory said gesturing to Luke who was walking down the corridor towards them.

Lorelai smiled as he approached them. "Thanks for bringing her."

"It's no problem." He said.

"So how's Grandpa? Where's Grandma?" Rory asked.

"We don't know much at the moment but your Grandma's trying to find something out." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded.

Emily then appeared. "They've brought him back to the room. He's groggy but he's ok." She said. "They're still working out what happened." She then spotted Luke. "Oh. Hello."

"Hi. Sorry to hear about your husband." Luke said.

"Thank you." She said politely, still not knowing why he was there.

"Mom, Luke gave Rory a lift." Lorelai said.

"I see." Emily nodded. "Well I came to say he's allowed visitors now."

"You two go ahead. I will be there in a bit." Lorelai said.

Rory and Sophie nodded and went off with Emily.

Luke sat down next to her. "Are you ok? You know you don't have to pretend infront of me." He said.

Lorelai smiled and felt tears well up in her eyes. "I'm ok...it's just I've never had the greatest relationship with my dad but this..." She said.

"I know." Luke said softly putting his arm round her.

She leant her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for bringing Rory."

"Oh it's no problem. She was in a state so I didn't want her to have to worry about getting a cab." He said.

Lorelai smiled at his concern.

"Also, I wanted to be here for you." He admitted. "I remember when it was my parents. I didn't have anyone..." He said.

Lorelai sat up and looked at him. He never really talked about his parents. "Wow that must have been hard. Your sister wasn't even here?"

"Nope she found it too hard." He said.

"Wow I'm sorry.." She said seeing him in a whole new light. "You shouldn't have been alone at a time like that." She said quietly thinking back to when she had Rory and Sophie. "I know what it's like to be alone. It's hard especially through labour." She said.

He looked at her. "You were alone when you had Rory and Sophie?" He said shocked.

"Yeh, Chris didn't come and there was no way I was letting my mom in even though she wanted to..." She said.

"You're amazing..." Luke said without thinking.

"No I'm not."

"No really you are. I mean what you've achieved in your life. Coming here, raising Rory and Sophie, running your own inn. It's impressive." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled at him. "Thanks." She said sincerely.

They looked at each other intently for a minute, and just for a moment they feel something could happen but then Rory and Sophie came running down the corridor.

"Mom!" Rory called. "It's just angina, the doctor said."

"Yeh with medication and a new diet, he should be fine." Sophie smiled.

Lorelai smiled up at her daughters and hugged them. "That's great." She said bringing herself back to reality.

"So are you going to come see him?" Sophie asked.

"Yeh. You two should get home though, it's a school night. Luke could you give them a lift back?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." He said standing up.

"I'll be back later." She smiled at her daughters.

They hugged her and went off with Luke. Emily then appeared then. "Where are the girls?" She asked.

"Oh I sent them home with Luke. It's a school night for them." She said.

Emily frowned. "You send them home with a strange man? Do you trust him to get them back safe?"

"Of course mom! He's not a strange man. He's Luke. We've known him for years. He would never let anything happen to them." She said.

"Well alright." She said and went back to Richard.

* * *

The next day, Lorelai went into the diner. "Hey!" She smiled.

"Oh hey!" Luke said. "How's your dad?"

"Yeh he's doing ok. He gets to go home soon." She smiled.

"That's good." He said.

"Yeh. Oh I got you something!" She smiled giving him a bag.

"You did?"

"Yeh just a thanks for driving the girls and just...being there." Lorelai smiled.

Luke took out a blue baseball cap and chuckled. He took the one he was wearing off and replaced it with the blue one. "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

They locked eyes and smiled at each other. Slowly they both leaned in and kissed.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far! :) I really appreciate them and love reading what you all think! :)**

Chapter 5

"I...should go." Lorelai said before leaving the diner and walking home. _'Did I really just kiss Luke?' _She thought in a daze. _'What does this mean? What will the girls think?'_

She got home and found the girls in the living room watching tv.

"Hey mom!" Sophie smiled.

"Um hi kid.." Lorelai said.

"Are you ok?" Rory frowned.

"Um yeh...well no...I don't know.." She stammered sitting down next to them.

"What's wrong? Is Grandpa ok?" Sophie asked.

"Oh yeh it's nothing to do with him. He's fine." She reassured them.

"Then what's up? You look in a world of your own." Rory said.

Lorelai took a deep breath. She had to tell them. If Luke and her did start something, she'd want their blessing. "Me and Luke just kissed..."

"What?" Sophie said shocked.

"When? Where?" Rory asked.

"Just now. In the diner. I gave him a present as a thanks for yesterday and it just...happened." Lorelai said.

"Wow..." Sophie said quietly.

"What does this mean?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I don't even know what he thinks about all of this."

"Mom, he's had a thing for you for years." Rory said.

"I don't know what I think though. I mean it was nice..." Lorelai said.

"You know if you start dating Luke, the whole town will know. This is big..." Rory said.

"I know. But I don't want to do anything if you two aren't ok with it." Lorelai said.

"Well we've known him for years. We see him everyday anyway. If you think he'll make you happy, then go for it." Rory said.

"Really?" Lorelai said. "Soph?"

"Yeh mom, we really like Luke." Sophie agreed with Rory.

Lorelai smiled. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Lorelai went to answer it. "Oh. Hey..." She said awkwardly to Luke.

"Hey.."

"Um come in.." She said leading him to the living room.

"Hey Luke!" Rory smiled.

"Hey Luke!" Sophie smiled too.

"Rory, Sophie.." Luke said.

* * *

They then went to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"So this is big..." Sophie said quietly to Rory.

"Yeh I guess it is..." Rory said. "Are you ok with it?"

"Yeh I really like Luke. It's just..." Sophie said.

"Just what?"

"If they break up, it'll be bad. Everyone will know about it and we won't be able to go to Luke's again." Sophie said.

"Soph, if they do decide to give this a go and if they do break up at some point, Luke won't stop caring about us. We can still go see him." Rory reassured her sister, knowing how close she was to him.

"Really?" Sophie said.

"Yeh really. But honestly, I've never seen mom so happy with anyone but Luke. Even when they're annoying each other.." Rory said.

"Yeh you're right. They are good together. And it will be nice to see Luke more." Sophie smiled, shaking off any doubts.

Rory smiled. "Now we just wait. We don't want to walk into anything!" She smirked.

"Ewww! Gross!" Sophie laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, Lorelai and Luke were sat on the sofa.

"You know...if you just want to forget that happened...um that's fine.." Luke said hesitantly.

"No I don't. It was a great kiss..." Lorelai said shyly.

"Yeh it was..." Luke smiled.

"Soooo..."

"Soooo...?"

"What does this mean?" Lorelai said. "Should we go on a date or something?" She asked awkwardly.

"Um yeh sure..." Luke said. "You coming to the diner tomorrow?"

"Try and stop me." Lorelai smiled.

"Ok well we can discuss when there?"

"Sounds good." Lorelai smiled.

"Well ok..." Luke said standing up. "I better go..."

Lorelai stood up too. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then.."

"Yeh see you tomorrow." Luke said.

They smiled at each other and had another quick kiss. Luke then left.

Lorelai went into the kitchen. "It looks like we might be dating..." She said.

Sophie and Rory grinned and hugged her mom.

"You two sure you're ok with this? I mean I have a no man in the house rule for a reason. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Lorelai said.

"Mom, you've broken that rule with him already. He's always in the house!" Sophie joked.

"I know but that's different..." Lorelai said.

"Mom, we're cool. Honest. We just want you to be happy." Rory smiled.

Lorelai nodded and smiled. They all headed back to the living room to settle down infront of the tv.

"So when are you going to tell Grandma and Grandpa?" Sophie teased and Rory laughed.

**Hope you enjoyed it! :) Sorry it's a bit short but the next one will be longer! Please let me know what you think! :)**

"


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! This will have Luke and Lorelai's first date in but I want to make it original so it's going to be different from the tv show but also have bits from the show incorporated into it. Please keep the reviews coming! :)**

Chapter 6

The next morning, the Gilmore Girls all went to Luke's for breakfast and sat down at a free table.

"Oi burger boy! Three coffees and some food please!" Lorelai called over.

"Stop calling me back and I'm not giving Sophie any coffee." Luke said coming over.

"Hey!" Sophie pouted.

"You shouldn't be drinking it so young." Luke said.

"Mommy.." Sophie pouted.

"I might have to rethink our agreement yesterday if you don't." Lorelai grinned up at him.

"Seriously? You're using that against me." Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Your choice!"

"Fine. I'll get you all coffees." Luke rolled his eyes. "And food?"

"Pancakes all round!" Lorelai said.

"Coming right up! Why do I put up with you?" He muttered walking up.

"I think I may like this new relationship.." Lorelai grinned at her girls.

Sophie and Rory both giggled.

After a while, Luke came over with the food and coffee. "So you free at 7 tonight?" He asked Lorelai.

"Possibly." Lorelai smiled.

"Pick you up from your house?" Luke said.

"Sure!" She smiled.

Lorelai watched him walking off smiling.

* * *

7 o'clock soon came and Luke arrived on time to pick her up. Rory answered the door. "Oh Luke...You know mom's never on time!" She joked.

"Should have known that." Luke said coming inside.

"Yeh always leave at least 30 minutes!" Sophie grinned.

"Hey, I heard that! I'm not that bad!" Lorelai said coming down the stairs.

"You ready?" Luke asked. "Oh you might want some gloves and a hat for what we're doing." He added.

"They're in the oven." Lorelai said and went off to the kitchen.

"Of course they are!" Luke said.

"So where you taking mom, Luke?" Rory asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Yeh but we're not mom!" Sophie protested.

"Yeh but your mom can hear us." Luke said.

Sophie chuckled. "Good point!"

Lorelai rushed back in. "Ready." She smiled.

They went to leave.

"Hey Luke?" Rory called.

"Yeh?" He said looking back.

"Have her back by 11!" Both Sophie and Rory said in unison.

Luke chuckled and left. Once outside on the porch, they stopped.

"Hi." Lorelai smiled.

"Hi." Luke smiled back. "You look lovely by the way."

They then kissed before Luke walked Lorelai to the car. Suddenly, it started snowing. Lorelai grinned. "Perfect."

Luke smiled and got into the car and drove off.

"Luuuukeeee!" Lorelai whined in the car after 10 minutes.

"No! We'll be there soon and then you'll know!" Luke growled.

"Pleeeeeease!"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"We're here!" Luke said.

Lorelai looked out the car and gasped. They were by the lake which was next to a big area of land. "Luke...you made me an ice rink..."

"Well I knew you liked ice skating..." Luke said.

They got out of the car. Lorelai then saw a table set next to the ice rink. "Luke, it's beautiful." She said sincerely.

Luke smiled. "Here, put these on." He said taking ice skates out of the car.

Lorelai smiled and went to sit down to put them on. "You don't have any yourself?"

"I do but I'm not a big skater." He said.

"Oh come on, Luke! We have to do it together!"

Luke soon caved and soon enough, they were both ice skating side by side holding hands. After about 30 minutes of it, they finally got off and sat down at the table. Luke brought out bags from the car and Lorelai recognised them from Luke's.

She grinned. "You know me so well!"

She happily tucked into a cheeseburger while Luke had a turkey sandwich. "So do you remember when we first met? I was thinking about it earlier. It must have been in Luke's right?"

"It was in Luke's. It was the lunch time rush and this woman..." He started.

"Oooh is it me? Is it me?" Lorelai grinned.

"This woman came rushing in in a caffeine frenzy."

"Oooh it's me." She grinned.

"She came up to the counter and kept bugging me for coffee. After a while, I snapped and told her she was being annoying. I told her to sit down and wait her turn. Then she started asking me when my birthday is. Under duress, I told her. She then handed me a piece of paper with a horoscope on it and she had written, 'An annoying woman will ask for coffee today. Give it to her and she will go away.' So I gave her some coffee." He said.

"But she didn't go away." Lorelai smiled.

"She told me to keep that horoscope in my wallet and one day it will bring me luck." He said getting out his wallet. He took out the piece of paper and placed it infront of her. "I guess it did bring me luck after all." He smiled.

Lorelai was stunned. "Wow. I can't believe you kept this." She said.

"8 years." He said.

"8 years." She echoed.

"Lorelai, I just want to say this thing we're doing here, I'm in. I'm all in." He said sincerely.

Lorelai smiled. "Well I'm all in too." She said and leant in and gave him a passionate kiss.

They finished enjoying their meal and then Luke drove her home. He walked her up to the porch.

"Thank you. I had a lovely time." Lorelai smiled at him.

"Me too." Luke smiled and gave her a kiss. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet." She smiled.

She watched him leave and then went inside.

* * *

Sophie and Rory were waiting in the living room.

"You're late!" Rory joked.

"So how was it? What did you do?" Sophie asked.

Lorelai sat down with him. "He made me an ice rink..." She said smiling.

Their eyes widened.

"And then he had this table set and we had food from Luke's." She continued.

"Aww that's sounds amazing!" Rory smiled.

"Yeh, I can't believe he made you an ice rink!" Sophie said. "He's definitely a keeper!" She joked.

She then went on to tell them about the horoscope.

"Awww that's so sweet!" Rory smiled.

"It was lovely." Lorelai said.

"I've never seen you this happy before, mom." Sophie said genuinely.

"He makes me happy." Lorelai smiled.

They all smiled and sat around chatting for a bit before retiring to bed. Lorelai hadn't stopped smiling all evening.

**Hope you enjoyed it! :) Please please please let me know what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Please keep sending reviews as I haven't had any for the last two chapters! Really want to know if you want me to continue! Love getting your comments even if it is just saying you're reading! Thanks! :)**

Chapter 7

A couple of weeks had passed and Lorelai and Luke's new relationship was going well. The whole town knew now and were ecstatic. The only people who didn't know were Emily and Richard as Lorelai didn't want them to ruin her happiness just yet.

"Luuuukeeeyyy!" Lorelai called as she entered the diner with Sophie and Rory. "Coffee!"

"Stop calling me that!" He said, coming over and giving her a kiss.

"You love it really." She grinned and sat down at the table, Sophie and Rory had found.

A few minutes later, Luke brought over coffee and their food.

"We're having a movie night tonight. Do you want to join us?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh um, well if you're sure?" He said glancing at the girls.

"Yeh come Luke! It'll be fun!" Sophie smiled.

Rory nodded her agreement.

"Ok then. See you then." He smiled and walked off.

* * *

At about 7, he arrived with food.

"I knew there was a reason why I'm dating you." Lorelai grinned taking the food and handing it to Sophie and Rory who started sorting it out on the living room table.

Luke rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss. He went into the living room while Lorelai went to get the junk food from the kitchen. The phone suddenly rang.

"Luke can you get that?" Lorelai called.

"What? Why me? I thought a rule of movie night was not answering the phone." Luke said.

"Yeh well it hasn't started yet and you're closest to the phone!" Lorelai called.

Luke sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" Emily demanded.

"This is Luke Danes. Who is this?"

"This is Lorelai's mother. What are you doing answering the phone?" She said annoyed.

Lorelai came back in.

"It's your mother." Luke said handing the phone over.

"What? Why did you answer it?" Lorelai said.

"You told me too!" Luke said frustrated.

Lorelai sighed and took the phone. Sophie and Rory smirked.

"God you guys are impossible." He said sitting down on the sofa.

"Hi mom!" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, why have you got some man answering your phone?" Emily demanded.

"It's Luke mom, and I asked him to answer it because I was busy." Lorelai said.

"What about Sophie or Rory?"

"They were busy too. Now is there a reason why you called?" Lorelai said getting annoyed.

"Why is that diner man at your house so late?" Emily demanded.

"We're having a movie night and I invited him." Lorelai sighed.

"I see." Emily said stiffly.

"Now what did you want mom?"

"I've got a DAR function on Saturday. I want you to come." Emily said.

Lorelai sighed. "Fine mom."

"And don't worry, I've got you a date!"

"What? What do you mean you got me a date?" Lorelai said, glancing at Luke.

"For the function, Lorelai. You can't come without a date." Emily said condescendingly.

"What and you just assumed I couldn't find one?" Lorelai said annoyed.

"Well you're not dating anyone!"

"How do you know that?" Lorelai blurted out and then regretted it.

There was silence on the other line. "I'm sure you would have told me if you were." Emily said stiffly.

Lorelai sighed. "Mom, I'm dating someone." She said.

Rory, Sophie and Luke all looked round at Lorelai.

"Oh. Well who?" Emily demanded.

"Luke." Lorelai said.

"Oh. I see." Emily said obviously annoyed. "Well I will see you and the girls and Luke on Friday. Goodbye Lorelai." She said and hung up.

"Mom!" Lorelai said but it was too late. "Urghhh!" She said putting down the phone and sitting next to Luke.

"So I guess she knows?" Luke said.

"Yep! And she wants you to come on Friday." Lorelai sighed. "I'm so sorry. I can get you out of it."

"It's fine. Meeting the parents is sort of the next step, isn't it?" Luke said.

"Yes but you don't know my parents." Lorelai said.

"They can't be that bad!" Luke said.

Lorelai looked at him like he was crazy. "Well ok. Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Let's start the movie!" Rory interjected.

They watched a couple of movies, Lorelai snuggled into Luke on the sofa and Rory and Sophie sat on the floor. The phone then rang again.

"Leave it." Lorelai said.

It went to voicemail. _Oh hi Lore! _Chris' voice said. _I was just wondering if we could meet up or something? I've been roped in to go to your mom's DAR function so I will be in town for a bit. Would be great to meet up! Ok bye!_

Lorelai sat up and glanced at Luke who had tensed a bit. "I didn't know he was going to call..." She said.

Luke nodded and stood up. "It's getting late. I should get back. I have an early delivery tomorrow. Bye Rory, Sophie." He said walking to the door.

"Bye!" Rory said.

"Bye Luke!" Sophie said.

Lorelai followed him. "Luke, I swear I've not been in touch with him since the last time I was here. I'm not going to call him." She said.

Luke sighed and looked at her. "I know." He said. "I should go, though."

Lorelai nodded and gave him a kiss. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." He said and then left.

"Urghh! Worst timing or what!" Lorelai groaned sitting back down on the sofa.

"Is Luke ok?" Sophie asked concerned.

"He's fine. We're good, honestly." She reassured her.

Sophie nodded and her and Rory retired to bed. Lorelai sat on the sofa a bit more, thinking, before going to bed herself.

**Hope you enjoyed it! And please send me a review! I really appreciate your comments, whether they're good or bad! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter! I'm on a roll! :D**

Chapter 8

Friday night soon came and Lorelai was dreading taking Luke. She knew her parents and she knew what they would be like. Sophie was another who didn't want to go. She didn't like going anyway. She wasn't the perfect kid like Rory. She always reminded her grandparents of Lorelai and she didn't like how they treated her mom. Rory didn't like it either but she was far more forgiving and wanted to give them chances.

The doorbell rang at 6 and Sophie answered it. "Hey Luke!" She smiled.

"Hey Sophie! Let me guess, you're waiting for your mom?" He said.

Sophie laughed. "You know her so well! Come in, Rory and I are waiting in here." She said leading him into the living room.

"Hi Luke!" Rory smiled.

"Hey Rory!" He said.

Lorelai then came rushing down. "Right I'm ready!" She said. "Hi!" She smiled at Luke.

"Hi, you look lovely." He smiled giving her a kiss.

"Thanks. You brush up well yourself."

* * *

They all then got into the jeep and drove to the Gilmore Mansion. The maid welcomed them in and they were greeted by Emily.

"Lorelai, Rory, Sophie!" She smiled at them.

"Hi mom."

"Hey Grandma!"

"Hi Grandma!"

She then turned to Luke. "Nice to meet you again Luke."

"You too, Mrs Gilmore." Luke said politely.

"Oh please, call me Emily." She said leading them into the living room. "Richard look who's here!"

"Ah Rory, Sophie, Lorelai!" He smiled. "And you must be Luke." He smiled shaking his hand.

"Dad, you've met Luke before." Lorelai said.

"Right does everyone want their usual drinks?" Emily asked. The girls nodded. "Luke, would you like a _beer_?" She said sweetly.

"Um beer would be nice thanks." Luke said.

"So Luke, Lorelai says you own a diner?" Richard asked.

"Um yeh, it's in the square. It used to be my dad's hardware shop but I turned it into a diner." Luke said.

"He does the best food and coffee." Lorelai said proudly, placing her hand on his knee.

Luke smiled at her.

"Oh yeh, we go there everyday!" Sophie smiled.

"His pancakes are the best ever tasted!" Rory added.

Lorelai smiled at her daughters gratefully.

"That sounds lovely. Have you ever thought about franchising?" Richard asked.

"Dad..." Lorelai said.

"It's a simple question, Lorelai." Richard said.

"No I haven't." Luke said.

"But it would make you lots more money?" Emily said snidely.

"His diner makes money, mom. It's jam packed everyday!" Lorelai said.

"I know but having one diner can't be making that much money. If he wants to support a future family..." Emily said.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai muttered.

Thankfully the maid came in and said dinner was ready so they went into the dining room. The talk turned to the girls briefly and then went back to Luke.

"So Luke, has Lorelai told you about this DAR function tomorrow?" Emily said.

"Yes she has." Luke said.

"Well we completely understand if it's not your thing. We know you don't come from that kind of background." Emily said snidely.

"Mom!" Lorelai said.

"I'm just saying if he would feel uncomfortable, he probably shouldn't go. You know you have to wear a suit, Luke." She said condescendingly.

Lorelai was trying very hard to keep her anger in and she knew that Luke was starting to feel very uncomfortable as well. Before she could say anything though, Sophie stood up. "I need the bathroom." She said.

"Sophie, you know it's very rude to leave the table during dinner. You should wait til we've finished or you should have gone before."

"Well nature calls now." Sophie said sarcastically before walking off.

Lorelai and Rory exchanged glances knowing that she was probably upset and angry by the conversation.

"Really Lorelai, you should teach your daughter some manners!" Emily scolded.

"She can't help when she needs to go to the toilet mom." Lorelai said.

"I'll go check on her." Rory said standing up.

"Why would you need to check on her?" Emily said oblivious.

"Um she wasn't feeling well earlier so I just want to check she's ok." Rory lied and went off before her grandmother could say anything.

"Honestly Lorelai! I've never seen such rudeness. I'm sure Luke's appalled by their behaviour."

"It's ok Emily. I just hope Sophie's ok and I think it's nice Rory wants to check up on her sister." Luke said giving Lorelai a glance.

She smiled at him. Emily just fumed and kept eating.

"So Lorelai, how's the inn?" Richard said changing the subject.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory found Sophie in her mom's old bedroom. "Hey, you ok Soph?" She asked.

Sophie nodded. "Just needed to get away for a bit." She said.

Rory nodded, understanding. "Was it the conversation?"

"How could Grandma be so mean? She hasn't even given Luke a chance and she's already judged him!" Sophie said.

Rory sighed. She was willing to give them a chance as she didn't think it could be that bad but she also found herself getting angry by her grandmother's comments. "I know. But we know him and mom knows him and that's all that matters." She said.

Sophie nodded. "I guess."

"Come on, we better get back down there." Rory said.

Sophie nodded and followed Rory back down to the dining room. They were met by another sparring match between her mom and their grandma and Luke looking very uncomfortable.

"No mom! Either both of us come to this function or neither of us do. It's your choice!" She snapped.

"Lorelai!" Emily scolded.

Lorelai then spotted the girls. "Good. Come on girls, we're leaving!" She said, taking Luke's hand as well.

Luke gladly followed them.

* * *

Once outside, everyone stood for a minute.

"So those were your parents..." Luke said breaking the silence.

This made everyone laugh. "Yep you've officially been gilmored! Welcome to the family!" Lorelai joked.

They then headed home.

Emily wast sat with Richard. "That man is not suitable for Lorelai or our granddaughters!" She exclaimed. "He owns a diner for god's sake!"

"Emily..."

"No Richard! You can't say you approve! How can you?"

"I'm not saying that, Emily. I'm just saying, be careful because you could push her away again." Richard warned.

He left to his study, leaving Emily thinking.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! What do you want to happen next? What do you think will happen? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the follows and favourites so far! :) Please leave a comment if you want as well! :)**

Chapter 9

It was Saturday, the day of the DAR function. Lorelai, Rory and Sophie went to the diner for breakfast.

"Woah!" Rory said as they stepped inside.

"It's packed!" Sophie remarked.

Lorelai looked around and then she spotted Luke looking all flustered on the phone with customers demanding orders and coffee all around him. He saw them and went over to them with two plates, still on the phone.

"It's busy today." Lorelai commented.

"Yep, everyone is Stars Hollow has decided that today is the day that they want to come in and I have to make lots of phone calls and I've been on hold for ten minutes!" Luke ranted.

"Woah slow down!" Lorelai said taking the two plates and handing one to Rory and Sophie. "What's going on?" She asked as they followed him to the counter.

Luke sighed. "My uncle died early this morning and I've been tasked in making all the plans."

"Oh Luke I'm sorry." Lorelai said.

"Were you close?" Sophie asked.

"Not really.." Luke said. "But I can't serve and be on the phone. It's a nightmare. I think I will have to close up."

"No you don't. I'll help." Lorelai said.

"But the function..."

"Screw the function. You're more important!" Lorelai said giving him a kiss.

Luke gave her an appreciative look. "Thank you."

"You can't lose a day of business. Saturdays are your busiest day anyway." Lorelai said.

"You can't deal with it by yourself though..." Luke said doubting it again.

"I'll help!" Sophie offered.

"Me too, I haven't got any plans." Rory said.

Luke looked at them. "You don't have to. You probably have more exciting things to do on a Saturday."

"Nope! Nothing planned." Sophie said.

"Yeh and you've helped us out plenty of times before." Rory added.

Lorelai looked at her daughters adoringly.

"Well if you're sure..." Luke said.

"We are now go! Go upstairs and make the plans." Lorelai smiled.

"Thank you." He said sincerley. "Oh any chance of getting rooms at the inn?"

"Consider it done." Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks." He said and then headed upstairs.

They helped out a lot during the rush and had a chance to sit down around late morning. Luke then came down.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yep, everyone was happy and paid their bills." Lorelai smiled and then noticed he was looking annoyed again.

"What's up? How are the plans going?"

"Well apart from the fact that none of my family are coming, they're going fine.." He growled.

"What? Why aren't they coming?"

"Lame excuses. Truth is they hated him! Everyone hated him. Even Taylor and the others won't come. I promised my dad that he would get a proper veteran's send off." Luke ranted.

"Shhh..." Lorelai tried to comfort him and gave him a hug.

* * *

Rory and Sophie looked at each other and nodded, knowing what they had to do. They left the diner and went striaght for Taylor's.

"What can I do for you lovely ladies?" He smiled at them.

"Why won't you go to Luke's uncle's funeral?" Sophie said.

"What?" Taylor said shocked.

"Luke's uncle! Luke said you won't go and give him a proper send off!" Rory said.

"Girls, you have to understand. Everyone hated that man. He was horrible."

"So? Luke's doing everything to make sure the funeral is just what his dad wanted! Don't you owe it to Luke? I know you and Luke don't see eye to eye but he's a good man and you know it!" Sophie ranted.

Rory just watched Sophie, with a bit of amusement.

"Look here, young lady, I don't think it's your place..." Taylor started.

"No, then who's is it?" Sophie demanded. "You won't listen to Luke. He needs your help! When has Luke ever asked for your help before?" Sophie said before she turned to Rory. "Let's go."

Taylor just watched in stunned silence as they walked off.

"Well that was like a mini Luke rant." Rory smirked.

"Sorry. I just think it's wrong..." Sophie said sheepishly. "Should I go apologise?" She said instantly feeling bad.

"No. What you said was right." Rory reassured her.

* * *

Later that day, they were back to helping in the diner when Emily stormed in. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!"

Lorelai sighed. "What is it mom?"

"You know perfectly well what it is! You were meant to be at the function two hours ago! You humiliated us! Everyone was asking where you were!" Emily scolded.

"Well I'm sorry mom, but I was needed here. Luke needed me." She said calmly.

"What? He needed you work in this dump?" Emily snidely. "Wow how nice!"

"Hi Grandma!" Rory and Sophie said suddenly walking past with some plates.

Emily took a double take. "What are they doing here?"

"They're helping out too. Luke needed to sort some things out. He was going to close the diner but Saturdays are his busiest day so that made no sense so we offered to help out." Lorelai said.

"You mean you forced your daughters to help out in this unhygenic place?" Emily said fuming.

"No. I offered. I didn't force them. They offered themselves to help out."

"Well why on earth would they do that? That's nonsensical! Haven't they got other things they'd rather do?" Emily said.

"It was their choice. Luke has helped us out a lot in the past so we wanted to return the favour." Lorelai said. "Now if you're just going to stand here and criticise me, I'd recommend you to leave as it's very busy." Lorelai said staying calm.

Emily fumed and stormed out in a huff.

* * *

The funeral was held a few days later and Luke was surprised to see Taylor and the other men arrive to give the proper veteran's send off. He looked at Lorelai. "Thank you." He said.

"I had nothing to do with it." Lorelai said honestly.

Luke was confused. They went back to the diner afterwards to find it packed. They walked in and Rory walked over to them.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Well it's sort of a wake." Rory said. "Everyone wanted to come so we let them in with the spare key."

Luke was shocked. "Thanks." He said.

"It was sort of a combined effort. Everyone felt bad for you." Rory said. "I'm taking Taylor and the others turned up then?" She asked looking ath them in uniforms.

"Yeh they did..." Luke said suddenly realising. "Was that down to you?"

"Oh no, I did nothing. Sophie, however..." Rory said looking over at Sophie who was chatting with Lane. "You would have been proud of her rant!"

Luke was surprised but went over to Sophie. "Hey Sophie?"

Sophie turned round. "Hey Luke! How was it?"

"It was nice. I hear you had something to do with my uncle getting the veteran's send off?" He said.

Sophie blushed a bit. "Well I just thought it was wrong that they weren't going."

"Thank you. It meant a lot." Luke said sincerely.

Sophie smiled. "It was nothing." She shrugged it off.

They went and joined Lorelai and Rory who were listening to the towns people telling stories about Luke's uncle. Lorelai gave Sophie a quick hug and then went back to listening.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! :) Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I really don't want to beg for comments but I really want to continue this so if you're reading it, please just let me know! :)**

Chapter 10

Rory and Sophie walked into the kitchen in the morning to find their mom studying.

"How's it going?" Rory asked.

"Urghhhhhhhhhh!" Lorelai groaned.

"That bad?" Sophie smirked.

"At least it will all be over tomorrow." Rory sympathised.

"Oooh do you get like a graduation or something?" Sophie asked.

"Um yeh I think I do. On Wednesday." Lorelai said. "But it's not a big thing. Just you two there is fine." She shrugged it off.

"What about Luke?" Sophie asked.

"He'll have to work. He would be bored anyway." Lorelai said.

"Mom, he's your boyfriend. At least tell him about it!" Sophie said.

"Yeh mom. Luke would want to be there." Rory said.

Lorelai smiled slightly. "You think?"

"Yep!" They both said.

"Ok I'll tell him."

"What about Grandma and Grandpa?" Rory asked cautiously.

"No. Definitely not." Lorelai said.

"Mooommm..."

"No Rory." She said sternly.

"Fine."

* * *

Rory and Sophie left to go to the diner. They knew their mom and they knew she wouldn't ask tell him about the graduation. They went in and sat at the counter.

"Luuukkeee..." Sophie started.

"No." He said.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" Sophie said.

"Anything involving the two of you, it's normally safest to say no."

"Mom's having her business school graduation on Wednesday. She said she'd tell you about it but we know she won't. We also know she'd love for you to be there. Please come!" Rory said.

Luke looked at the two of them. "Why didn't she want to tell me?"

"She just doesn't think it's a huge thing but it is. It's big for mom." Sophie said. "Please come Luke!"

"Try and stop me." Luke smiled at the girls.

They grinned.

"Now we have to invite Grandma and Grandpa!" Rory said to Sophie as Luke gave them coffee.

"She said she didn't want them there." Sophie said.

"Yeh but trust me Soph. It would mean a lot to mom for them to be there." Rory said. "We can go after this." She said.

Sophie sighed. "Fine..."

"Do you two need a ride?" Luke asked having overheard their discussion.

"The diner's busy though.." Rory said.

"Caesar can cover." Luke said.

"Ok thanks Luke!" Rory smiled.

* * *

After they had eaten, Luke gave them both a lift to the Gilmore Mansion. He thought it was sweet what they were doing for their mom. He decided to wait outside in the truck for them though.

Rory and Sophie rang the doorbell and Emily answered. "Well this is a surprise. Come in girls." She smiled.

"Hi Grandma." Rory smiled.

"Hi." Sophie said.

They sat down with their grandmother and asked for their grandfather to join them which he did.

"So what brings you here?" Emily asked.

"Um well, you know how mom has been going to business school. Well she's got her last exam tomorrow and then she's graduating on Wednesday." Rory said.

"Yeh we know it would mean a lot to her if you were there. This is a big thing for mom." Sophie said.

"Well that's it really. This is the address and it starts at 7." Rory said handing a piece of card over.

Emily and Richard glanced looks at each other.

"We better get back. Mom will be wondering where we went." Rory said.

"We'll ring you a cab." Emily said.

"Oh no need. Luke brought us." Sophie said.

Emily stiffened at his name. "Well ok."

They said their goodbyes and left and Luke drove them back.

* * *

Soon Wednesday came. Rory and Sophie were going to meet their mom at the place after school. Luke was going to take them, which Lorelai didn't know. As predicted, Lorelai hadn't told Luke about her graduation.

Lorelai was in a room fitting her robe when she heard her mother's voice coming from the hall. She went to the hall and found her mom with a camera crew.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" She said shocked.

"You didn't think you'd miss your graduation, did you?" Emily said. "Really Lorelai, this is a big thing. We wanted to be here."

"We? Dad's here?" Lorelai said.

"Of course he is!"

Lorelai couldn't help but smile. Her parents wanted to be there. She sort of regretted not telling Luke now. She went out into the hall way when she saw Rory and Sophie walking down the corridor.

"Mom!" They shouted and ran towards her hugging her.

"Hey sweets!" Lorelai smiled, hugging them back. She then looked up and then that was when she saw Luke walking towards them in his suit. She couldn't believe it. "Wow you two have been telling everyone!" She said to her daughters, who looked guilty.

"Hey!" Luke smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Hey!" Lorelai smiled back. "Thanks for coming.."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Luke said sincerely.

Lorelai smiled.

Soon the ceremony was starting and it was Lorelai's turn to walk on the stage and receive her diploma. She turned and looked at her family. Rory and Sophie were both cheering really loudly, Luke was smiling and clapping, and her parents were sat there smiling. She could have sworn she saw a tear in her mom's eye. She was touched that they were all there. She smiled at them and then left the stage.

Afterwards, she went to the gathering room and was immediately tackled by her two daughters. "You did it mom!" They said happily.

Lorelai smiled. "I did." She smiled at Luke who was stood a bit away as her grandparents were approaching.

"Lorelai, we're very proud of you." Richard said handing her a white envelope.

"Thanks daddy." Lorelai said touched.

"Picture time!" Rory said.

She took one of Lorelai with her parents. Richard then took one of her and the girls. Sophie then looked and saw Luke, stood a bit away from them not wanting to intrude. "Luke, we need one of you and mom!" She smiled.

Emily stiffened but didn't say anything as Rory had taken the camera and Sophie was dragging Luke towards them. Lorelai smiled and stood next to Luke, who put his arm round her.

"Got it!" Rory smiled.

"I'm very proud of you." Luke whispered to her.

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too." Luke said.

They smiled and looked at each other for a minute, knowing this was the first time they had said that to each other.

* * *

On their drive back, everyone was really happy. The day had gone perfectly. They'd arrived at the Crap Shack. Luke was staying over tonight as Lorelai wanted him to.

Sophie found him in the kitchen making coffee. "Luuukee..." She said hesitantly.

"What is it this time?" Luke raised his eyebrow.

Sophie smirked. "Um I was wondering if you maybe needed help at the diner at weekends?" She asked quietly.

Luke was surprised. "Well we are short staffed at the moment. Why?"

"Well I sort of enjoyed the buzz when I was helping out last time...I was wondering if you had a temporary job going maybe?"

"Well I guess you could do a few hours at the weekend but you need to make sure it's ok with your mom first!" He said.

"Thanks Luke!" Sophie beamed excitedly. She took him by surprise by giving him a hug. He returned the hug, bemused, and watched Sophie skip away.

**Hope you enjoyed it! :) Please drop a line or two to let me know what you think! Thanks! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the faves and follows and reviews! Please keep them coming! :)**

Chapter 11

Friday soon came and Lorelai, Rory and Sophie were stood outside the Gilmore Mansion. Luke wasn't going as he had to close up the diner. The maid let them in and took their coats and motioned them to the living room.

"Hi mom." Lorelai said.

"Hey Grandma!" Sophie and Rory said.

"Lorelai, Rory, Sophie!" Emily greeted them. She looked around. "Where's _Luke_?" She asked, saying his name like it was a foreign language.

"He had to close up the diner." Lorelai said as they sat down.

"I see." Emily said. She then turned her attention to the girls. "So how's school?"

"Fine." Sophie replied.

"Yeh it's good Grandma." Rory said.

Richard then came in. "Hello girls! Where's Luke?"

"He had to close that diner of his." Emily said.

"I see." Richard said joining them.

After they did some small talk, dinner was served so they went to the dining room.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" Richard asked the girls.

"Nothing much. Some studying." Rory said.

"I'm starting work at the diner." Sophie mentioned.

Emily and Richard froze and Lorelai waited for the onslaught.

"Lorelai, can I see you in the kitchen please?" Emily said and got up and left.

Lorelai sighed and followed her. "What is it mom?"

"How dare you let your daughter work in a diner?!" Emily scolded.

"Mom, it wasn't my decision. Sophie wanted to. She asked Luke who said she could. She wanted to earn some cash and she likes hanging out with Luke." Lorelai said gritting her teeth.

"Nonsense! Who would like hanging out with that man and at that awful place?" Emily said furiously.

Richard, Sophie and Rory could hear all this from the dining room. Sophie put her head in her hands. Why did she say what she said?

"MOM! I am NOT going to have you insult Luke like that. I love him! And the diner is not an awful place! Everyone in that town loves it!" Lorelai said.

"Yes well that's believable seeing as they're all crazy. I mean why on earth would you want to raise your daughters up in that environment?"

"Mom! Insult me all you want but you do not insult the town where I live or the people in it. They are great people and they have looked after us. The girls love it there!"

"Only because they don't have a choice."

"I don't have time for this. I'm leaving." Lorelai snapped leaving the kitchen.

"Lorelai! You can't just leave! We're having dinner. We have a contract!" Emily said.

"Screw the contract! If all you're going to do is insult me and my friends and my _boyfriend _then I'm not staying to hear it." She snapped. She then softened her voice as she looked at the girls. "I'm going now but if you two want to stay to finish dinner, that's fine. I can pick you up later." Lorelai said.

"I'm coming with you." Sophie said quietly.

Rory who usually tried to make peace shocked everyone. "Yeh me too mom. I don't want to stay if you two aren't."

Lorelai nodded and they stood up.

"Rory, Sophie!" Emily said. "It is rude to leave during dinner. Please don't turn into your mother!"

They didn't say anything and just left.

"Richard do something!" Emily scolded her husband.

"I think you've done enough. I'm going to my study." Richard said leaving the room.

* * *

The drive back was a quiet one.

"Mom I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned working in the diner." Sophie said quietly.

"Oh hon, it's not your fault. This was a long time coming. My mom just said everything to me that she has always wanted to say." Lorelai said.

They drove home to find Luke fixing the porch rail. "Oh hey! You're early." He remarked and then he noticed their faces. "Are you ok?"

Rory and Sophie went inside to give them some space.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked concerned.

"I had a huge fight with my mom..." She sighed, close to tears.

"I'm sorry.." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Sophie mentioned working in the diner and she lost it. Started insulting you and the diner but then she started insulting the town and our friends. She was basically saying how much of a disappointment I was and she didn't know how I could raise my daughters in such an awful environment." She said, suddenly breaking down in Luke's arms.

"Shhhh it's ok!" He soothed her, rubbing her back. He was angry at Emily. How could she treat her daughter like this? "Are Rory and Sophie ok?"

"I don't know. They were pretty quiet. Sophie thinks it's all her fault because she mentioned working in the diner." Lorelai said.

"Should we go check on them?" He asked concerned.

Lorelai smiled at his concern. "Come on, let's go in."

They found Rory and Sophie on the sofa watching tv.

"You two ok sweets?" Lorelai asked.

They nodded.

"Yeh we just want to forget about it. Forget about what she said to you. It wasn't true." Rory said.

"Yeh mom! You're the best mom we could have asked for." Sophie said going to hug her.

"And we love this town." Rory said joining the hug.

Luke smiled at the three of them.

"Hey Luke, why don't you join us for a Gilmore movie night?" Lorelai smiled at him.

"Is that ok?"

Rory and Sophie nodded. They all settled down and enjoyed what was left of the evening.

* * *

The next day, Rory and Lorelai went into the diner at lunch to see Sophie at work. They found her and Luke joking about something.

"I'm glad to see you're having a horrible time!" Lorelai joked.

Sophie grinned at them. "Hey mom!"

"Enjoying it?" She asked.

"Yeh it's really fun! I get to talk to lots of people." Sophie said enthusiastically.

"She's a natural. Everyone loves her!" Luke smiled.

Lorelai smiled proudly at her daughter. "Well when you're ready, we'll have our usual!" She said giving Luke a kiss.

"Coming right up." Luke said. "Sophie, you can take your lunch break now if you want." He said.

"Thanks Luke!" Sophie grinned and sat with her mom and sister.

Luke watched them from the kitchen laughing and joking with each other and he knew he wanted to be a big part of their lives.

After lunch, Lorelai and Rory left them to it. Lorelai watched them from outside. She loved how happy Sophie looked and she was so happy at how she had such a constant male role model in Luke. Rory went back to her mom when she'd noticed she'd stopped. "She looks happy." Rory remarked.

"Yeh. She does." Lorelai smiled.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter! :)**

Chapter 12

A few weeks had passed and Christmas was nearing. Sophie was still enjoying her diner job. Lorelai hadn't been to Friday Night Dinner since the fight. Rory still kept to her contract and Sophie went with her so that she wouldn't have to do it alone.

Lorelai, Rory and Sophie were at home drawing up their Christmas plans when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was Luke, Lorelai got up and answered it.

"Oh. Hi." She said.

"Lor...can I come in?" Christopher said.

"Um sure..." Lorelai said leading him inside.

Rory and Sophie looked up as they walked in. As soon as Sophie saw him though, she got up and ran to her room upstairs.

"What's up with her?" Christopher joked.

"Really Chris? Have you forgotten that you promised her you'd be at her football match when you were last here?" Lorelai said.

"She's still upset about that?"

"Of course she is!" Lorelai said incredulously. "For the first time, she was actually excited about you coming specifically for her! Although, she didn't admit it, she was!"

"I'm sorry.." Chris said guiltily. "I had work. I couldn't get out of it."

"You always have work! You never have time for your daughters!" Lorelai said angrily.

"That's not fair! You don't give me the chance. You just immediately replace me with that diner guy!" Chris said angrily.

"I didn't replace you. Luke was there for us! You weren't!"

"Yeh well it was hard!" He protested.

"Yeh I learnt it the hard way! I had to raise two kids by myself!" Lorelai snapped. "I let you in Chris. I said you could be there for them but you chose not to be!"

"I wanted to marry you! After Sophie, I said we should get married!"

"We were too young! You could have still been there even after I said no! I never kept them away from you! Do you know how hard it was for me, Chris? I was 17 and I was raising two kids by myself!"

"Yeh well having a second child was never on the agenda! It was a mistake! I didn't want another one and I know you didn't!" Chris said angrily without thinking.

Lorelai was stunned.

"Um...mom..." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai looked at her who pointed down the corridor towards the living room and there she saw Sophie standing there in shock with tears running down her face. "Soph...he didn't mean it..." She said.

Sophie just shook her head and ran out the house.

"Get out!" Lorelai shouted at Chris.

"Lor.."

"GET OUT! I need to find my daughter!" Lorelai shouted.

Christopher reluctantly left.

* * *

Sophie ran to the only place she felt safe. Luke's. She was so upset. Her dad had said that he never wanted her and he implied Lorelai hadn't either. She went into the diner where Luke was just closing up.

"Sophie?" Luke said concerned when he saw the state she was in.

"Please. Can I go upstairs? I can't see my mom right now. Please." Sophie begged.

"Um yeh, go on up." Luke said and watched her run up the stairs. He'd never seen her like this. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have much time to think when he suddenly felt a huge rumbling and then everything started to shake.

He knew exactly what it was. An earthquake. But Stars Hollow had never had one before. He immediately ran upstairs to find a scared Sophie. "Get under the table!" He said immediately knowing what to do.

Sophie did what he said and Luke grabbed his cellphone before joining her under there. He looked at Sophie. "I need to call your mom. I need to let her know you're safe." Luke said softly. "She'll be worried."

Sophie didn't stay anything but eventually nodded.

Luke called the home phone and Rory answered. "Hello?" She said. He could hear the fear in her voice.

"Rory, are you ok? Is your mom there?" Luke asked.

"No, she went out looking for Sophie." Rory said worried.

"What?" Luke said concerned, thinking about his girlfriend outside during an earthquake.

"I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Sophie ran out and then mom kicked dad out and then she went out looking for Sophie and then the shaking began." Rory rambled.

"It's ok. Stay calm." Luke said softly. "And don't worry about Sophie. She's here with me." He said.

"She's ok?" He could hear the relief in her voice.

"Physically yes. Just promise me, you'll stay under a sturdy table." He said.

"I am. I learnt it at school. But what about mom?" Rory said.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Stay on the phone if you want." Luke said.

"Thanks Luke." Rory said quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile, after she had kicked Christopher out, Lorelai had left the house to look for Sophie. She had gotten to the square when the earthquake had started. She froze. This had never happened before. She looked around her trying to find shelter but she couldn't. She was rushing towards Luke's when suddenly a big branch came falling down hitting her over. As she fell, he head hit the pavement hard and she was knocked unconscious. The last thing she remembered thinking was that she really hoped her girls were ok.

After about 15 minutes, the shaking became less violent and after 20 minutes, it had stopped altogether.

Sophie looked at Luke, having heard his conversation with Rory. "Mom went out looking for me?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. She'll have found shelter." Luke said hiding his worry. "Come on, let's go out." He said helping her out from under the table.

Rory left her house too and went towards the square. She saw Luke and Sophie come out of the diner and saw others appear as well. She was running over to them when she saw a figure lying under some branches. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "MOM!" She said running towards her.

Luke and Sophie heard her scream and ran over. Sophie had forgotten all her upset and anger towards her mom when she saw her mom lying there not moving. "Oh my god..." Sophie said quietly, clinging onto Rory.

Luke bent down and felt for a pulse. He felt one but it was weak. He pulled out his phone and rang for an ambulance. He looked up at the girls who were holding each other, crying, and he just hoped beyond hope that Lorelai would be ok. He needed her. He loved her so much. But the girls needed their mom. He stood up and pulled the girls into a hug, trying to be strong for them as they waited for an ambulance. People from the town were watching this scene, shocked.

**Hope you enjoyed the bit of drama! Wanted to spice it up a bit! Sorry to leave it on such a cliffhanger! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows! Please keep them coming! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 13

Am ambulance was called quickly and Lorelai was stretchered up into it.

"I'm afraid it's only one person allowed in the ambulance." The paramedic said apologetically.

"Luke, you go. I'll bring the girls." Sookie said coming forward.

Luke nodded and got into the ambulance.

* * *

Sookie drove the girls to the hospital and they rushed inside. They found Luke sitting in a waiting room. "Luke!" They said running over to him.

"She's in surgery." Luke told.

"She will be ok, won't she?" Sophie asked scared.

"Of course she will. She's tough." Luke said, trying to be strong for them.

Emily and Richard then arrived after Rory had called them. She knew they should know. Rory and Sophie were sat with Luke when they arrived. Sookie had gone home to sort things out at the inn.

"Rory, Sophie!" Emily said.

They got up and greeted them. Their grandmother completely ignored Luke though.

"There was an earthquake. Mom was outside." Rory explained.

"Why on earth was she outside?" Emily said shocked.

"Looking for me." Sophie said quietly. "I'd run off."

"Well that was naughty of you. You should never run off."

"Grandma, she was upset. It wasn't her fault." Rory said, giving Sophie a reassuring smile.

"Well I've called your father. He's on his way." Emily said.

"What why?" Sophie said.

"He should be here. You two can sit with us while we wait." Emily said, giving a glare to Luke.

"No, I'm fine with Luke. I don't want to see dad." Sophie said upset, going over to Luke and sitting next to him.

"Sophie!" Emily scolded.

Luke looked at her next to him. "You ok?" He asked. He didn't know why she had run away in the first place but he had noticed her reaction to her dad coming.

Sophie just nodded. "I don't want to see dad." She said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You don't need to." Luke said softly.

* * *

Christopher then arrived. "Emily, Richard!" He said rushing in. "How is she?"

"We don't know. We're waiting for the doctor." Richard said.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled at Rory.

"Hi dad." She said but then walked over and sat with Luke and Sophie. Emily and Richard were baffled by their behaviour.

Chris went over to them. "Are you two ok?" He asked ignoring Luke.

"Like you care..." Sophie muttered.

"Sophie, what I said..." Chris started.

"I don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone! You never wanted me anyway! I was a mistake!" Sophie said loudly, crying.

Emily and Richard were shocked at her outburst. So was Luke. "Sophie, calm down.." Luke said softly.

"Hey she's my kid, you can't tell her what to do!" Christopher said annoyed.

"Yeh then why did she come running to me really upset earlier today?" Luke said just as angry.

"It's none of your business!"

"It is my business!" Luke said standing up. "I care about them like they're my own and if they're upset I'm going to look after them!"

"You will never replace me! Lorelai will see sense eventually!" Chris said angrily.

"Just go dad! Noone wants you here! And I know mom won't!" Sophie shouted standing up.

"Ror.." Chris said looking at Rory.

"I think you should leave dad." She said surprising everyone.

Christopher was stunned but after a few minutes, he did leave.

* * *

A doctor then came in. "Family of Ms Gilmore?" He asked.

Everyone stood up.

"We've done tests and it doesn't look like there are any internal head injuries. She is very lucky. She's got cuts and bruises but with the right medication and rest, she should make a full recovery." He smiled at them.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" Emily asked.

"Only two at a time to start with." He said.

Luke looked at Rory and Sophie. "You two go. She will want to see you." He said to them.

They nodded and followed the doctor.

Luke sat back down and put his head in his hands. He was so relieved. Richard left Emily and went over to him.

"Richard!" Emily said incredulously.

Richard ignored her and sat down next to him. "Sophie was with you during the earthquake?" He asked.

Luke looked up surprised that he was there. "Um yes Mr Gilmore. She came running in upset so I let her go to my apartment. That's when the earthquake hit." He said.

"Thank you." Richard said sincerely. "Thank you for keeping my granddaughter safe." He put out his hand and Luke shook it.

"I would do anything for them. I just wish I could have done that for Lorelai." Luke said sincerely.

Richard nodded. "I can see you care about them very much."

"I do."

Richard nodded and went back to Emily.

Rory then came out. "Luke, she's asking for you." She said.

Luke nodded and went off to her room. He smiled when he saw Lorelai and Sophie talking quietly.

"You two ok now?" He asked cautiously.

Sophie nodded. "Yeh.."

Luke sat on the other side of Lorelai and took her hand. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Thank you for looking after the girls." She said gratefully.

"I would do anything for them, you know that." He said genuinely.

"I know." Lorelai smiled.

Sophie took that as her cue to leave to give them some privacy. She went back to the waiting room and sat with Rory who was texting someone. "Who are you texting?"

"Just someone from school." Rory said.

"A boy?" Sophie smirked.

"No..." Rory blushed.

"It so is!" Sophie laughed.

"Shut up!" Rory said playfully hitting her arm. Secretly she was glad her sister was smiling again.

They were just so relieved that their mom was ok.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Wasn't my best chapter but promise to add some more soon! Let me know what you think! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves! I'm glad people are enjoying this! Here's the next chapter! It's the Christmas one! :D**

Chapter 14

A week had passed and Lorelai was discharged from hospital the day before Christmas Eve. She had spoken to her parents at hospital but was still not happy with her mother. However, they had forced themselves on them for lunch on Christmas Eve at Lorelai's house.

Luke brought Lorelai home where half of the town were waiting in their living room to welcome her back.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted and Rory and Sophie ran up and hugged their mom.

Lorelai was touched. "You did all this for me?"

"We couldn't let you come back without a proper welcome home party!" Sookie smiled hugging her best friend.

The party went well and everyone had fun.

"Urghhh I can't believe my parents are coming tomorrow!" Lorelai groaned sitting down on the sofa. "My mother knows I can't cook so she will be waiting to criticise every little thing!"

"Yeh but she won't be able to. Me and Luke will make the best lunch ever." Sophie beamed.

Lorelai smiled. Sophie had really gotten into cooking ever since starting at the diner.

"I still can't believe a Gilmore can cook!" Rory joked.

"You're just jealous!" Sophie joked back sticking her tongue out.

"Jealous of working hard? No thanks!" Rory joked back.

* * *

Everyone eventually went to bed and soon it was Christmas Eve. Sophie and Luke were working hard in the kitchen when the doorbell rang at 12.

"They're early!" Lorelai moaned from the table in the living room.

Luke chuckled. "Did you expect them to be late?"

"No but they're only doing this to try and catch me out!" Lorelai whined.

"Just answer the door." Luke smirked.

"Rory!" Lorelai called.

"Answer the door mom! I'm just finishing this off!" Rory called from her room.

Everyone giggled and Lorelai sighed, going to the door. "Mom, dad! You're early!"

"That's not a problem isn't it?" Emily said.

"No, no problem. Luke and Soph are just finishing off in the kitchen and Rory's just doing something in her room." Lorelai said, saying the last bit of the sentence louder.

Rory came out. "I'm done. Hi Grandma, hi Grandpa!" She smiled hugging them.

"Did you say Sophie's helping in the kitchen?" Richard asked.

"Yeh she's really gotten into cooking. Luke's been teaching her." Lorelai said.

"Yeh because god knows what she would make if you taught her!" Rory joked.

"Hush you!" Lorelai said playfully hitting her arm. "Come on through. We'll get drinks." She said leading them to the kitchen.

Emily and Richard followed them to the kitchen to find Luke and Sophie having a debate.

"But we can't put all those carrots in, it's too healthy!" Sophie whined.

"Well we have to put some in. If it was left to you, there would be nothing healthy in here at all." Luke said.

"But unhealthy is better!"

"God you're so like your mother and sister. At least I thought if you started cooking, you may widen your palate!"

"Will never happen!" Sophie grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes and only put a few carrots in. He then noticed that everyone had come in. "Oh hi. Mrs Gilmore, Mr Gilmore." He nodded at them.

"Hi Grandma, Grandpa!" Sophie smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're not turning into the health freak like my boyfriend here." Lorelai joked to Sophie. Emily tensed at the word boyfriend.

"She's too like you." Luke growled.

Sophie grinned.

Everyone made idle chat until lunch was served and they all sat down to eat this.

"Well I must say this is delicious." Richard said.

Everyone was shocked. "Thank you." Luke said. "It was a joint effort." He said glancing at Sophie who was smiling.

The lunch was pretty uneventful. Emily made a few comments that riled Lorelai but nothing out of the ordinary. After they left, Lorelai went upstairs to change into some of her comfier clothes. Rory and Sophie were about to walk off when Luke stopped them. "Can I talk to you two for a minute?" He said quietly, so Lorelai wouldn't hear them.

"Sure!" They said and sat down.

"Well you know uh me and your mom have been dating for a while now." He started nervously. They nodded. "I want to know that I love her a lot. I can't imagine life without her." He continued. They stayed quiet letting him continue. "Well I wanted to ask your permission for me to ask her to marry me." He said nervously.

Both Rory and Sophie started grinning. They thought it was so sweet of him to ask permission.

"You don't need our permission, Luke!" Rory smiled. "We trust you with her and she's the happiest she's ever been."

"Yeh, you're sort of part of the family already." Sophie smiled.

Luke was very relieved. "Thank you." He said. They grinned and stood off.

"I knew you were a big softy!" Rory joked and went off to her room. Sophie laughed and went to join her.

Luke smiled to himself.

* * *

The next day soon came. Christmas day. Lorelai came rushing downstairs dragging Luke behind her.

"Geez Lorelai, it's like you're 5 years old!" He groaned.

"It's Christmas!" Lorelai said excitedly. "Hey daughters of mine!" She grinned at her daughters who were laughing.

"Present time!" The three of them said in unison. Luke rolled his eyes but sat down with them.

Sophie and Rory handed one to their mom and one to Luke. "We sort of got you joint presents." Rory said. "Although Luke's one was more Sophie's idea."

Lorelai opened hers and smiled. They'd gotten her several funny books and a mug with a picture of the three of them on it saying world's best mom. She hugged them. "Thank you."

It was then Luke's turn. "You know you didn't have to get me anything right?" He said.

"Come on, you never forget our birthdays and Christmas. Getting you something is mandatory." Rory said.

Luke smiled and opened it. He smiled.

"Ooooh what is it?" Lorelai said excitedly.

It was a photo of the four of them that was taken at Lorelai's graduation. Across the top it read _Welcome to the family_.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. Rory and Sophie smiled at him knowingly.

"Our turns!" Sophie said clapping her hands excitedly.

They both got an Ibook for their mom. They launched themselves at her, thanking her. They then opened their ones from Luke. They both gasped. Rory had gotten a lovely silver necklace and Sophie had gotten a bracelet matching it.

"They were my mother's." Luke said. "She always said to give them to uh my daughters..." He said nervously.

Lorelai smiled and kissed his cheek. Rory and Sophie took their turns hugging him, thanking him profusely. They were touched that he would want to give them his mother's stuff.

Present opening soon ended and everyone sat around chatting and laughing until lunchtime when Sookie came round with Jackson to help Luke with the cooking. They all had a lovely afternoon with their friends. Lorelai looked round at everyone's smiling faces and knew she finally had it. The whole package. Sookie and Jackson left about 6 and the four of them settled down to watch some Christmas movies.

Before they did that, though, Luke took this opportunity to do what he wanted to do. Rory and Sophie grinned at each other when they knew what he was doing.

He turned to Lorelai. "Lorelai, you know I love you right?" He asked.

"Of course. And I love you too." She smiled.

"Well from the first day I met you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He said. He then got down on one knee and brought out a box. Lorelai gasped. "Lorelai, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Lorelai looked over at her daughters who were nodding, beaming. She looked back at Luke and squealed. "Yes!" She said and they both kissed. Luke smiled and took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. "I love you Lorelai Gilmore." He smiled.

"I love you Lucas Danes!" She smiled kissing him again. This was the icing on the cake. The perfect ending to the perfect day. After congratulating them, everyone settled down to their movie night, all with big smiles on their faces.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please please please let me know what you think! :) Thanks! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's a bit late! Got a bit of writer's block! Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves! :)**

Chapter 15

The new year got off to a great start. Everyone was ecstatic about the engagement. The town was busy planning an engagement party for the two of them. The only people who didn't know were Emily and Richard. Richard was thawing towards Luke but telling Richard would mean telling Emily and Lorelai didn't want to just yet.

"Luuuukeeyyy!" Lorelai called coming into the diner. "Coffeee!"

"Don't call me that!" Luke said. "And wait your turn!"

"What?" Lorelai mocked. "Your own fiance has to wait her turn! So not right!"

Luke rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss. "No Rory and Sophie?" He said.

"They were running late so went straight to school." Lorelai said.

Luke nodded. "So are you telling your parents tonight?"

Lorelai sighed. "I guess I should. You still want to come?"

"For you, yes." Luke smiled.

"Well at least we have the party to look forward to tomorrow." Lorelai grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes. "So long as I don't have to dance!"

Lorelai grinned.

* * *

That evening, the four of them were sat in the living room of the Gilmore Mansion.

"You seem particularly happy today, Lorelai." Emily said.

"Am I not allowed to be?" Lorelai asked.

"Well you're not normally like this."

"Well today's your special day then!" She said sarcastically.

Luke squeezed her hand signalling to her that they should tell them. She sighed. "Actually, mom, dad, we do have some news." Lorelai said. "On Christmas day, Luke asked me to marry him and I said yes."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well I guess that calls for a celebration." Richard said breaking the silence. "Congratulations." He said.

"Thanks dad." Lorelai said surprised.

Richard went over and shook Luke's hand. "I trust you to take good care of her and my granddaughters." He said.

"I will." Luke said sincerely.

"Our town's actually throwing an engagement party tomorrow in Stars Hollow. You should come. It would mean a lot." Luke said.

"That's very short notice. We'll see." Emily said standing up. "Dinner should be ready so let's eat." She said leaving the room.

"Well that could have gone worse..." Lorelai muttered to Luke.

Dinner was relatively uneventful. Emily wast mostly quiet while the others made small talk. They said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

The following day, the town were busy preparing for the party. Everyone was so excited. All the townspeople had been waiting for this day for years. They couldn't be happier. Rory and Sophie were happily helping out as well.

"So is he coming?" Sophie asked Rory.

"I think so. For a bit." Rory said.

"Have you told mom?" Sophie asked.

Rory shook her head. "I don't know how she will react. I mean I've spent most of this year complaining about the guy..." She said.

"Yeh but you said he's changed. And you like him right?" Sophie said.

Rory nodded. "Yeh I like him.."

Sophie smiled. "Then tell mom."

"Tell mom what?" Lorelai said appearing behind them, having come check on the preparations.

Sophie left them to it.

"Rory?" Lorelai said.

"Is it ok if a guy from school comes to the party tonight?" Rory asked.

"Oh, uh, a guy..." Lorelai said surprised. "Who is it?"

"Tristan.."

"Bible boy? I thought you hated him?" Lorelai said.

"I did but he's sort of grown on me. He's been less annoying recently and he really helped me out on a school assignment." Rory said.

"Are you two like going out?" Lorelai asked, still a bit surprised. This was Rory's first boyfriend.

"Not really. I do like him though and I think he likes me." Rory said. "We've not kissed or anything. So can he come?"

"Sure, why not?" Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks mom!" Rory said hugging her.

"Thanks for telling me kid. Please know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know. I love you mom."

"Love you too kid."

Rory smiled and then got back to the preparations.

"So is he cute?" Lorelai teased.

"Mooommmm..." Rory groaned.

"I guess I will see tonight." Lorelai grinned and then went off to the diner.

She went up to the counter. "Guess who's bringing her boyfriend tonight!" Lorelai grinned at Luke.

"What? Who?"

"Rory!"

"What?" Luke said going into protective mode.

"Chill Luke. A boy from Rory's year is coming. Rory seems to really like him." Lorelai said. "Just meet him before you beat him up, ok?" She joked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeh well he better not hurt her."

Lorelai just smiled. She liked Luke's protective side.

* * *

Soon it was the evening and the party was in full swing. Luke and Lorelai were given big thrones to sit on, much to Luke's annoyance. They were given several presents. They were sitting chatting when Lorelai spotted Rory running up to a blonde haired boy who was standing to the side and hugged him. Lorelai nudged Luke. "I'm guessing that's the guy." She said making Luke look too.

They walked over to them. Sophie had joined them and had already been introduced to him. Rory saw them. "Mom, Luke! This is Tristan. Tristan, this is mom and Luke." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled politely.

"You too." Lorelai smiled, instantly liking him. Luke then nudged her and pointed to where Emily and Richard were, having just arrived.

Lorelai sighed and looked back at Rory and Tristan. "If I don't reappear after 10 minutes, send out a search party." She said.

Rory laughed and watched them leave.

"Was it me or was Luke glaring at me?" Tristan said looking back at the girls.

"Oh don't worry about Luke, he just gets protective." Rory said.

"Yeh just don't hurt her or he'll beat you up." Sophie joked.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai went up to her parents. "Mom, dad, you came!"

"Of course we did. You invited us." Richard smiled. "Looks like a lovely party."

"It is." Lorelai said. Suddenly the music started up with a slow song. "Well there's food and drink. Make yourself comfortable." Lorelai said, glad to have an excuse to get away. She dragged Luke to the dance floor.

"I don't dance." Luke said.

"Come on, Luke. We have to be the first! For me." Lorelai said giving him her special pout.

"Fine." Luke rolled his eyes.

He led her to the dance floor and took her hand in one hand and put the other round her waist. They waltzed together, everyone watching them.

"You can dance!" Lorelai accused him.

Luke smirked.

"They look happy." Richard said.

Emily just nodded, watching them. Even she had to admit this was the happiest she had seen her daughter for a long time. Soon everyone joined in with the dance, Emily and Richard included.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Tristan asked Rory.

"Oh um..." Rory said looking at Sophie, not wanting to leave her alone.

"Don't mind me!" Sophie smiled.

"Ok then." Rory smiled at Tristan and Sophie smiled as she watched her sister and Tristan dancing around smiling. She then brought her gaze to her mom and Luke. They were joking and laughing and were looking very happy.

She sat down and watched all the couples dancing. Luke noticed and left Lorelai with her parents and went over to her. "Hey, if I have to dance, you have to dance!" He said holding out a hand.

Sophie laughed. "Never did I think I would see you dancing." She joked.

Luke chuckled and led her to the dance floor. The song had changed to a fast dance and Lorelai watched from the side as Luke and Sophie were dancing around, laughing. She smiled to herself until she felt someone appear next to her.

"Oh. Mom. Hi!"

"It's quite a party." She remarked.

"Yeh, the town always throw great parties." Lorelai smiled.

Emily followed her gaze to Luke and Sophie. "The girls seem very fond of Luke." She said.

"They are. Luke's been here ever since we moved here. He's really cared for us." Lorelai said.

Emily nodded. "And who's the boy with Rory?"

Lorelai looked over and saw Rory and Tristan dancing. "Tristan. Someone in her year."

"Boyfriend?" She asked.

"Don't know. But I think they like each other."

Emily nodded. "Lorelai, I just want to say something..."

"Mom don't please. This is supposed to be a happy night. I don't want it being ruined. Anything you can say about Luke can wait for another day."

"I was just going to say you looked very happy with him dancing." Emily said quietly.

"What?" Lorelai said shocked, turning to her.

"The happiest I've seen you in a long time." Emily admitted. "I'm not saying I approve but I am happy that you're happy."

"Um thanks. I think." Lorelai said.

They were interrupted when Sophie came running up. "Ms Patty and Babette have stolen Luke. I think you should go save him." She giggled.

"Oh dear. Better run mom, or Luke will have nightmares for days!" She grinned and ran off.

Emily watched as Sophie went off to dance with Rory and Tristan. She looked around. This town definitely thought something about her daughter and they were obviously happy about the engagement. She couldn't say she approved. She still believed Lorelai deserved someone of a better social class but she needed to try to at least get to know Luke, for Lorelai's sake.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Finally thought it was time to bring in a love interest for Rory! Hope you liked my choice. I felt they didn't give Rory and Tristan a big enough shot in the show. Let me know what you think and whether I should bring in anyone for Sophie and if so, who? Thanks! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the suggestions and reviews! And I keep getting lots of follows and faves! Thanks! Keep them coming! :)**

Chapter 16

Sophie was roaming the corridors of Stars Hollow heading for the canteen for lunch when a voice shouted for her.

"Hey Soph!"

Sophie looked round and smiled. "Hey Jack! What's up?"

"Nothing. You heading for the canteen?" He asked.

"Yep. Wanna join me?"

"Sure!" Jack smiled.

Sophie smiled and they walked to the canteen together. Jack was her best friend at school. They had the same interests and the same sense of humour.

They got to the canteen and sat down with some food. "Hey do you wanna hang out after school today? I don't have football practice and you can see my house." Sophie smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory was walking down the corridors of Chilton when she heard Tristan.

"Hey Mary!"

Rory looked round and rolled her eyes. "So you're not going to stop calling me Mary?"

"It's your nickname." Tristan grinned.

"Thanks. I feel so loved." Rory said sarcastically.

Tristan smirked. "So do you want to do something after school?"

"What, like a date?" Rory asked.

"If you want."

"Sure ok!"

"Great!"

* * *

After school, Lorelai was sat in the diner with Luke. Sophie had rung to ask if she could bring her friend round and she agreed.

"Luuuukee, pleeeeeaseee!" Lorelai begged as Sophie and Jack walked in.

"No. It will kill you!"

"Luuuuuuke! I need coffee!"

"I can give you herbal tea." Luke said dryly.

Sophie brought Jack up to the counter. "Hey mom!" She smiled.

"Hey kid!" Lorelai smiled. She then noticed Jack. "Oh so this is your _friend_?" She teased.

"Moomm! Yes this is my best friend, Jack. Jack this is my mom." Sophie smiled.

Lorelai smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you. Funny how my daughter didn't tell me her best friend was a guy!"

Sophie was embarrassed. "Mom please!"

Jack just laughed though. "I can assure you, we're just friends." He smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope!" Lorelai grinned.

"All crazy!" Sophie grinned. She then noticed Luke watching them. "Oh Jack, this is Luke, my mom's fiance! Luke, Jack!" She said.

"Nice to meet you sir. Apparently you do the best coffee." He said.

"Oh jeez, not another one." He said walking away.

Sophie and Lorelai laughed and Sophie took Jack to a table.

Luke went back to Lorelai. "So that's her friend?" He said.

"Hey, we were best friends for years. A girl is allowed a guy friend." Lorelai pointed out.

"I guess." Luke said.

Just then, Rory walked in the diner with Tristan.

"Hey mom!" Rory smiled.

"Hey other daughter!"

"Oh great, now I'm just the other daughter?" Rory joked. "I feel so special!"

"Well you should have come earlier. Hi Tristan!" Lorelai smiled.

"Hi!" Tristan smiled.

Rory then spotted Sophie with Jack. "Who's the guy?"

"Oh that's Sophie's best friend. Funny how she failed to mention it was a guy, huh?" Lorelai grinned.

Rory laughed. "Well you and Luke were best friends for years!"

"Exactly what I said!" Lorelai said.

Rory laughed and took Tristan over to Sophie's table. "Hey Soph!"

"Hey Ror!" Sophie smiled. "Hey Tristan! You two finally on a date then?" She teased.

"Oh hush you! Who's the guy?" Rory said.

"Oh this is Jack. Jack, this is my sister Rory and her _boyfriend_ Tristan!" She smiled.

"Hi!" Jack smiled at them.

Lorelai watched them all get along from the counter. She was glad Sophie and Rory had a close bond and was glad they could hang out together with their own friends.

She looked back to Luke. "Seeing as my daughters are preoccupied, you're going to have to entertain me. Dance!" She grinned.

"I'm working." Luke said dryly.

"So you're going to abandon me too?" Lorelai pouted.

Luke rolled his eyes and went over to give some food to Sophie and Rory's table.

* * *

Soon the four of them left, Rory and Tristan going back to the house and Sophie showing Jack around. Rory took Tristan into the house.

"Nice place." Tristan smiled.

"Yeh I like it. My mom couldn't really afford much when we moved here but it's home." Rory smiled.

They sat on the sofa, Tristan looking at Rory.

"What?" She laughed.

"You're beautiful." He smiled.

Rory blushed. "Flattery will get you anywhere mister!"

Tristan then leaned in and kissed her which she returned. Rory pulled back a bit afterwards.

"Sorry..." Tristan said.

"No it's not that. It's just, um, I've never, um been kissed before." Rory admitted.

"Well I'm happy I was the first one." Tristan smiled putting his arm round her.

Rory smiled and snuggled into him while putting the tv on. This is how Sophie and Jack found them when they arrived back. "Get a room lovebirds!" Sophie teased.

The both of them laughed and let Sophie and Jack join them. They had a lovely afternoon, all getting along.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's a bit short! It was sort of a filler episode but hopefully you enjoyed it. Wanted to introduce someone for Sophie so she wasn't always alone. Let me know what you think! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm on a roll! Thanks for the reviews already! :) They really spur me on! :)**

Chapter 17

It was a Saturday and Sophie came down in sporty clothes.

"Do you have football today?" Lorelai frowned, wondering if she'd forgotten about it.

"No. I'm meeting Jack in 10 minutes. We're going for a run." Sophie said.

"Excuse me? I thought I just heard you say you're going for a run?" Lorelai teased.

"Yes you know it's something that's faster than a walk." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe a Gilmore runs." Rory joked.

"Well believe it! It's not my fault that you two get out of breath from just walking to Luke's!"

"Ooooohh bitchy!" Lorelai joked.

Sophie just rolled her eyes. After 10 minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" They all shouted.

"Hey!" Jack smiled entering.

"Finally! Thank god you're here. You can get me out of this mad house!" Sophie said.

Jack laughd. "Come on then!"

They headed off and went for their run.

Luke came to the house and went in. "Did I just see Sophie running?" He asked.

"Yep she's going for runs now with Jack." Lorelai grinned.

Luke chuckled. "Well at least someone's doing exercise!"

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly.

Luke chuckled and gave her a kiss. "I never knew she was into runs. If I knew, I would have gone with her." Luke said.

"Well I'm sure she'd let you. I mean I'm sure Jack won't be free all the time." Lorelai smiled. "You could ask her."

Luke nodded. "Yeh I might do."

* * *

After about an hour, Sophie arrived back out of breath.

"How was it?" Lorelai asked.

"Good. Jack went home. I'm just going to have a shower." Sophie said going upstairs.

She came down all refreshed after 20 minutes.

"Hey Soph, Luke wants to go on runs with you." Lorelai grinned.

"Lorelai..." Luke said.

Sophie looked at Luke. "You run?"

"Well I used to. Haven't had much time since opening the diner but yeh, if you ever need a running partner..." He said.

"Sure! I'll let you know." Sophie smiled.

* * *

The following day, Rory had gone out with Tristan and Lorelai was working at the inn. Sophie was waiting for Jack to go on another run but she got a text about 10 minutes before, saying he couldn't make it and that he was really sorry. She sighed. She knew Luke was working today.

She was about to go upstairs to change when Luke arrived. "Oh hey Sophie! Going on a run?"

"Yeh I was going to but Jack can't make it." Sophie said.

"Oh right. Um you fancy a running a partner?" He asked.

"Aren't you in charge of the diner today?"

"Caesar can cover me for a couple of hours. Let me get changed. It won't take me long." He said.

"Ok." Sophie smiled.

Soon they were out of the house and on their run. They had fun and it really felt like a father daughter thing to do. Sophie enjoyed it and so did Luke.

When they arrived home, Lorelai was back. "Woah hey you two! You look...sweaty!" She said amused.

"Jack couldn't come today so Luke joined me on my run." Sophie smiled going upstairs to freshen up.

Lorelai smirked at Luke. "Well you do look very hot in your sport clothes." She joked.

"Ah jeez..." Luke said sitting down.

The next few weeks, it became an usual thing for Luke and Sophie to go for runs whenever Jack couldn't come. Occasionally he would join the two of them as well. Rory and Tristan were exclusively dating now as well and the town approved of Rory's new beau.

* * *

Lorelai was at home one day during the week and she was holding the phone in her hand on the sofa. She was plucking up courage to ring her mom. Their relationship had improved slightly since the engagement party. She took a deep breath and dialed the familiar number. Her mom answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey mom! No maid today?"

"Lorelai? No we had to fire her."

"What a surprise!" She said sarcastically.

"Is there any particular reason why you rang Lorelai?" Emily said.

"Well yes actually. Me, Sophie, Rory and Sookie were going to sit down tomorrow and start some weeding plans..." She said.

"How nice.." Emily said stiffly.

"Mom, I was wondering if you would like to join us? I mean, I don't want anything extravagant and my decisions will be final but I wondered if you'd like to be part of it." Lorelai said.

There was a silence on the other end.

"Mom?"

"That would be nice. Thank you Lorelai." Emily said quietly.

"Great. We'll see you tomorrow then. Bye mom!" Lorelai said.

"Bye Lorelai!"

Lorelai hung up and took a deep breath. She hadn't noticed Rory come back from seeing Tristan.

"Was that Grandma?"

"Yep."

"And you voluntarily asked her to help plan the wedding?" Rory asked surprised.

"Well, I thought she'd like to be involved and then maybe she will keep her insults about Luke to a minimum." She said.

Rory laughed. "Aw I'm glad you asked her. I'm sure she appreciated it."

"Well she did sound shocked." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

The next evening, Emily arrived at the Crap Shack to find Lorelai, Rory and Sookie in the living room with lots of brochures.

"Hey mom!" Lorelai smiled. "Come and sit down. We're just waiting for Sophie."

"Where is she?" Emily asked sitting down.

"She's gone out for a run with Luke."

"She runs?" Emily asked surprised.

"That was exactly my first expression when sh first told me." Lorelai grinned.

"She loves it, Grandma." Rory smiled.

On cue, Sophie arrived back with Luke laughing. "I so beat you!" She laughed.

"You had a headstart and you didn't even tell me it was a race." Luke said.

They went into the living and they stopped when they saw Emily.

"Oh hi Grandma!" Sophie smiled.

"Mrs Gilmore." Luke said politely.

"Please call me Emily. You are going to be family after all." Emily said.

"Um ok.." Luke said confused.

They went to get changed and then Sophie joined them all in the living room while Luke went to start dinner. The evening surprisingly went well. Not many things were planned, just the guest list and the people who are going to be in the wedding. Rory and Sophie are going to be Lorelai's maids of honour and Sookie and Lane are going to be bridesmaids. Luke hadn't decided on a best man yet. They agreed to meet again another day to go into more details.

They said goodbye to Emily and Sookie went home as well. They then settled down to the lovely dinner Luke had made for them.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I really am on a roll! :D See what reviews do to me! :D**

Chapter 18

Wedding preparations were well under way. They had decided on a date. July 22nd. That gave them 5 months to get everything ready. They knew they wanted the ceremony in the town square, with slight argument from Emily, and they wanted the reception at the Dragonfly. The guest list was easy. Everyone in the town would obviously be invited and Lorelai even let her mom invite some family. They sent an invitation to Mia as well.

Rory came into the diner after school one day. Sophie was at football and her mom was working. She sat at the counter. "Hey Luke!"

"Hey Rory! Coffee?"

"Please." She smiled.

He poured her some coffee. "You alone today then?"

"Yep, Soph's at football and mom's workings. Tristan's busy too." Rory said.

Luke nodded. "And it's going well with Tristan?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeh he's great!" Rory smiled, her face lighting up.

Luke smiled. "Good. Just make sure he treats you right."

Rory smiled. "I knew you were a big softy!" She teased.

Luke turned a little red. "Yeh well don't tell your mom! I get enough teasing from her already!" He said.

Rory laughed. "Your secret's safe with me."

Luke smiled.

"My dad texted me today." She suddenly said.

He tensed at the mention of him. He knew what had happened between him and Sophie and hated the guy for it. "Oh yeh?" He said.

"I've sort of been ignoring him lately..." Rory sighed.

Luke looked at her. "Because of Sophie?"

Rory nodded. "It's just the things he said were horrible. It really upset her."

"What did your dad say in his text?"

"Just that he wanted to talk and he asked if I could help him get Sophie to talk to him too." Rory said.

"He shouldn't put all that on you." Luke said.

"I know. That's what I said. Whenever there's mention of my dad, Soph just clams up and changes the subject." Rory sighed. "To be honest, I think she sees you more as a dad to her than our dad." She said.

Luke looked up. He'd never heard them say that before. "I'm sure that's not true. Your dad will always be your dad."

"Yeh he's our father biologically but he's never been there for us when we needed him. You have." Rory said.

Luke was touched.

"Anyway I better go. I told mom that I would help her out at the inn after I've been here. See ya Luke!" Rory said leaving.

Luke just watched her go, trying to take in what she had said. Sure, he had always treated them like his own daughters. He cared about them a lot but he never thought they would see him like they did.

* * *

Sophie soon came running in. Luke had regained his composure by then. He chuckled at the sight of her. "I'm guessing you want food and coffee?" He said dryly.

"Please! Thanks Luke! I'm late and I promise mom I'd meet her at the inn." Sophie said sitting down at the counter.

Luke chuckled. "You just missed Rory. She's gone over to the inn already."

Sophie nodded.

"So football went well?"

"Yeh guess what! They made me captain of the girls' teams!" Sophie beamed.

"Wow that's great!" Luke smiled, genuinely happy for her.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Later that evening, Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Sophie were having movie night when there was a knock at the door. Lorelai answered it.

"What the hell do you want?" She said angrily.

Everyone looked up when they saw Chris come storming in. "Noone is returning my calls!" He said. "I had to come."

"Don't you think there might be a reason for that?" Lorelai snapped.

"I've said sorry for what I said! I don't know why you can't just let it go!" Chris said angrily.

"Let it go?" Lorelai said incredulously.

Chris then noticed Lorelai's ring. "You're engaged?" He said shocked.

Luke stood up and went over to her. "Yes we are."

"Great, so you're trying to replace me as well! Thanks a lot Lor!" Chris snapped.

"Hey! I've never tried to replace you. I love Luke." Lorelai said.

He snorted. "Really Lor? You can do better than that diner man! What are you teaching our daughters?"

"The girls love Luke! He's been there for them when you haven't!" Lorelai said.

"Putting words in their mouths now, are you?" He snapped.

"Dad just go!" Rory said.

"Ror..."

"No! You can't just storm in here and cause trouble. Mom's marrying Luke and we can't be happier!" Rory said.

"At least we know someone cars about us!" Sophie added.

"Come on girls. I'm your dad!" Chris said.

"Maybe you're our father but Luke's our dad." Rory said quietly. "He's done everything for us. He's looked after us. Where were you?"

Everyone was shocked at Rory's outburst. It was normally Sophie.

"Rory please. I want to make it up to you."

"It's not me you need to make it up to! It's Sophie you said those things about! Do you even know how upset she was? Of course not because as soon as you said them you ran. Again!"

Sophie was shocked at her sister's protectiveness and loyalty.

"I think you should leave." Luke said firmly.

"You can't tell me what to do." Chris said angrily.

"Chris just go!" Lorelai shouted.

He reluctantly left but he wasn't finished.

Sophie went over to Rory and hugged her. "Thanks." She said.

"He needed to hear it." Rory said.

They all sat down again and carried on with the movies. Lorelai snuggled up to Luke and kissed him, who then put his arm round her. Rory and Sophie looked up and smiled at them and snuggled together at their legs.

**Hope you enjoyed it! :) Let me know what you think! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews! I'd also like to give credit to nzlouise who has been helping me with ideas. :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 19

Ever since the altercation with Christopher, Sophie had been noticeably quiet during the following week. Her family had noticed this and didn't know what was wrong with her. She would come in from school or football and just go up to her room. She didn't spend movie nights with them anymore and if she did, she wouldn't say much.

The truth was that Chris had been harassing Sophie to talk to her. He would appear after school and after football practice but she would just ignore her. One day though, Chris cornered her. He caught her after she came out of the changing rooms and pulled her forcefully round the back of the changing rooms so noone would see them.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" Sophie said.

"We need to talk!"

"No we don't! I have nothing to say to you!" Sophie snapped.

"Stop acting like a spoilt brat! I want to fix this so your mom won't hate me."

"Oh yeh because it's all about mom! I should have known!" Sophie shouted and started walking away.

Chris tried to stop her by giving her a push but Sophie fell over forwards hitting the ground hard. Sophie was shaken that her dad actually used some force. Jack then appeared and looked at them weirdly. "Soph, you ok?" He asked helping her up.

"I'm fine. I want to go home." She said walking away with Jack.

"Are you sure you're ok? That didn't look ok..."

"Just leave me alone, Jack!" Sophie snapped and ran off home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory had been invited to a party after school and was getting ready for it when Sophie ran in and went upstairs. Rory ignored her and kept getting ready. She was used to her behaviour now. After an hour, she was ready and Tristan picked her up and took her to the party.

However, Luke was still at the diner when a few boys came in and sat down. Luke overheard their conversation.

"Yeh at this party, Leo's brought this drug thing that can knock out girls in an instant."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Another boy asked.

"Nah they aren't dangerous, it just means we get our pick of girls."

Luke had heard enough and told Caesar to lock up and he rushed back to Lorelai's. He found Rory gone so he found the poster advertising the party and found the address. He rushed there and stormed in. She saw Rory with Tristan and she was being handed a drink. He went up to her. "Rory you're leaving!" He said firmly.

Rory was shocked. "Luke?"

"You're leaving! Come on!" Luke said taking hold of her arm and taking her to his car.

"What are you doing? Get off!"

Luke ignored her and drove her home. She stormed into the house infront of him. "I hate you! You can't just do that! You're not my dad!" She shouted and ran to her room.

Lorelai appeared having returned from the inn. "Ok what's going on?" She asked confused.

Luke sighed. "I heard some boys in the diner talking about the party that Rory was at. Apparently some boys were going to drug the drinks and do stuff..." Luke said. "I don't know what I was thinking. I just went round there and dragged her out."

"Oh Luke..." Lorelai sighed.

"I know. But I didn't know what else to do!"

"She'll calm down." Lorelai reassured him.

Sophie came down during this. Rory came out of her room. "Tristan's coming over. I hope that's ok with you." She snapped at Luke.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked.

"I was just humiliated at this party because Luke decided to drag me out of it."

"Hon, he did it for the right reasons. Stuff was going to happen at this party. He didn't want you hurt." Lorelai said.

"I don't care! He's not my dad!" Rory shouted.

"Stop being so selfish!" Sophie suddenly shouted. "Everything's always about you!" She then ran upstairs.

* * *

The next morning, however, Rory came out to the kitchen and found Lorelai making coffee. She turned and saw Rory very pale.

"Rory?"

"I just got a call from Tristan. Apparently, um two girls were drugged and assaulted at that party last night. They're in pretty bad shape at the hospital..." She said shakily.

"Oh hon..." Lorelai went and hugged her. "Well thank god it wasn't you."

Rory held her tightly. "Yeh...thanks to Luke... Oh mom, I was so horrible to him. He probably hates me now!" She cried.

"Hey hey, he does not hate you." Lorelai soothed.

Just then, Luke came through the front door. Rory saw him and launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I don't hate you. I didn't mean anything I said yesterday. I was angry!" She ranted.

"Woah, slow down!" Luke said surprised. "What's going on?"

"Two girls were drugged and assaulted at that party last night. They're in hospital." Lorelai explained.

"Oh." Luke said understanding.

"It could have been me..." Rory said. "Thanks..."

Sophie then came in for breakfast.

"Soph..." Rory said.

"I don't want to hear it!" She snapped.

"Please, I'm sorry. I was stupid yesterday."

"I said I don't want to hear it!" Sophie snapped and then suddenly held her stomach.

"Soph, you ok?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. "Just stomach ache. I'm going to school." She said leaving the house.

"Something is up with her." Lorelai said concerned.

* * *

After school, Sophie was heading to the diner when Christopher popped out from nowhere. "Sophie, I'm sorry about yesterday..."

"Stay away from me!" She said obviously still shaken.

"Please Sophie..."

"No! I hate you!" Sophie shouted. A crowd had stopped and was watching.

"Let's do this somewhere else!" Chris said.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! I hate you! I wish you weren't my dad!" Sophie yelled. She then saw Luke come out of the diner to see what the commotion was.

"Come on Soph!"

"No! And stop following me everywhere! I don't need you! I've got Luke! He's been more of a dad to me than you ever have! I wish he was my dad!" Sophie yelled.

Christopher got angry and started walking towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Sophie shouted. Everyone could see the fear in her eyes. "ARRGGHHHHH!" She suddenly hunched over holding her stomach.

Everyone was shocked and worried, even Christopher. Luke ran forwards and so did Jack who had been observing everything.

"Soph, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Stomach...hurts! Can't...breathe...properly..." She gasped for breath.

Luke reached them and Sophie gripped onto his hand tightly. One of the townspeople had rung for an ambulance. Jack stood up and glared at Christopher. "I'd get out of here if I were you before I ring the police!" He didn't need telling twice and left.

The ambulance arrived and Sophie was still gripping Luke's hand. "Don't...leave...me...please..." Sophie said inbetween breaths.

"Never." Luke assured her. He looked at Jack. "Lorelai's at the inn. Rory should be with her. Go get them and tell them what happened. We'll meet you at the hospital."

Jack nodded and ran off. The whole town was in shock as they watched Sophie being stretchered into the ambulance, Luke by her side.

**Hope you enjoyed it! :) Let me know what you think! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! :)**

Chapter 20

Jack ran to the inn where he saw Lorelai at the front desk with Rory helping her.

"Lorelai!" He said running up to them.

"Oh hi Jack!" She smiled.

"You've got to come!" He said frantically.

"What? What's happened?" She asked now worried.

"It's Sophie! She collapsed in the street. Luke's taken her to hospital." Jack said.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai said. "Michel.." She said turning to her colleague.

"Everything's covered. Go, go!" He insisted sincerely.

* * *

Lorelai ran to her car and drove Jack and Rory to the hospital. When they were there, Lorelai saw Luke in the waiting room.

"Luke!" She said frantically. "What happened? Where's Sophie?"

Luke stood up and hugged her. "They've taken her into surgery. I don't know what happened." He said just as distressed. "All I saw was her shouting at her dad in the street and suddenly she was hunched over holding her stomach and not being able to breathe properly."

"Oh my god..." Lorelai said tearfully.

"Dad was there?" Rory asked.

"Yeh she was shouting stuff at him to leave her alone. She was really mad." Luke said.

Jack decided he needed to come clean. They needed to know. "He's been following her everywhere..." He said quietly.

"What?" Lorelai said, everyone turning to look at him.

Jack sighed. "She made me promise not to tell you but I never knew it would get this bad. He's been waiting for her after school and he's been at her football practices..." He said. "But one day..."

"One day what?" Lorelai said shocked.

Jack sighed. "I heard her shouting from behind the changing rooms so I went to see if she was ok. He was forcefully holding her and when she tried to walk away he pushed her and she landed pretty badly on her front. I told her she should tell someone but she ran off. I'm so sorry. I should have told you..."

Lorelai sighed and could see how upset Jack looked. "No it's not your fault Jack. I know how stubborn Sophie can be...He's really been harassing her though?"

Jack nodded. "He wouldn't leave her alone. Normally she would just ignore him but I could see it was bothering her."

Suddenly then a doctor came out. "Sophie Gilmore's family?"

"I'm her mom. Is she ok?"

"I'm afraid she's cracked a rib which is probably why she was finding it hard to breathe. She's out of surgery and still asleep but with proper rest she should be ok." The doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Lorelai asked, trying to take it all in.

"Of course, you can follow me. The anesthetic should wear off shortly."

* * *

Everyone followed the doctor to the room. Lorelai and Rory sat on one side of her and Luke and Jack sat on the other. After a few minutes, Sophie opened her eyes.

"Mom?" She said groggily.

"I'm right here hon." Lorelai soothed.

"Lu..uke?"

"I'm here." Luke said gently.

"You didn't leave..."

"I said I wouldn't." He smiled.

"Dad?" She suddenly said scared.

"He's gone, don't worry." Jack soothed her.

* * *

After 10 minutes, Jack decided to leave to give them some family time but promised to be back later. Rory also left the room to ring Tristan.

Sophie turned her head to Luke. "Thanks for being there..."

"You don't need to thank me. I will always be there for you." Luke said sincerely.

Sophie gave a small smile when she heard this. "I know. You're always there for us..."

"I'm going to go and try and find some coffee. I'll be right back." Lorelai excused herself giving Sophie a kiss on the forehead and leaving the room.

She went outside and sat down in the waiting room. She put her head in her hands. She couldn't help blaming herself for all this. She knew something wasn't right with Sophie. Why didn't she persue it?

"Mom?" Rory said appearing.

"Oh hey kid. Tristan ok?"

"Yeh he offered to come but I said it was ok. I'll see him later."

Lorelai nodded.

"Mom, it's not your fault." Rory said knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"How is it not? I knew something wasn't right!"

"Mom, we all knew something wasn't right. Sophie chose not to tell us. We just have to be there for her now." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "When did you become so wise?"

Rory smiled. "Oh mom, I rang Grandma and Grandpa. Is that ok?"

Lorelai sighed but nodded. "Yeh they should know."

Right on cue, Emily and Richard appeared. "Lorelai, where is she? Is she ok?" Emily said.

"She's going to be ok, yes. She's a bit shaken obviously but the doctor says she'll be ok."

"Can we see her?"

"Yeh she's in there with Luke. We can all go." Lorelai said.

As they were all going back into the room, they heard the end of the conversation between Sophie and Luke and everyone was stunned into silence.

"I want you to adopt me." Sophie said to Luke.

**Hope you enjoyed it! A bit of a cliffhanger at the end! I know it's a bit short but the next one will be longer, I promise! :) Let me know what you think! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay everyone! Went away for the weekend very last minute! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 21

FLASHBACK

Lorelai left the hospital room, leaving Sophie and Luke alone together.

Sophie looked at him. "I know I've said it before but thanks for coming with me. I was so scared..." She said.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm always here for you." Luke said.

Sophie smiled. "I know." Her smile then faded. "Unlike my dad.." She added.

Luke didn't want to push her on the subject as he knew she would probably tell Lorelai what had really happened. "Well you're ok now. That's all that matters." He said.

Sophie smiled. "Yeh."

Luke smiled back. Sophie wanted to talk to him about something but she was nervous and shy to. In the end, she just blurted it out.

"I want you to adopt me." She said. She looked at Luke's stunned face and then she heard gasps from the door and she looked to see her mom, Rory, her Grandma and her Grandpa standing there, all looking equally stunned.

FLASHBACK

* * *

Luke looked and saw them too. He could see Lorelai was totally shocked as was he. He then saw Emily's furious face and waited for the worst.

"Sophie, stop talking nonsense!" She said coming in with everyone.

"I'm not, Grandma! I want Luke to adopt me." Sophie said quietly.

"You have a dad. How do you think he will feel?" Emily said, not knowing the details about what had happened.

"I don't care. He's the reason why I'm here. I don't feel safe around him. I feel safe around Luke." Sophie said.

"Mom, why don't you and dad wait outside? I'd like to talk to Sophie about this." Lorelai said.

"We're all family, Lorelai. We should all discuss it!" Emily said.

"I know but you're not really helping right now." Lorelai said.

"She's right, Emily. Let's let them deal with it." Richard said, gently guiding her out.

Lorelai and Rory then sat on one side of Sophie opposite Luke. Sophie had tears in her eyes.

"I can give you a minute if you want." Luke said to Lorelai.

"No, this involves you too." Lorelai gave her fiance a small smile.

"Mom, I meant it." Sophie said quietly. "I always thought you're supposed to feel safe and loved around your dad. I don't with dad."

"Soph, this is huge hon. I mean I will support you with whatever you want but this is a big decision." She said softly. "Not just for you." She said glancing at Luke.

Sophie nodded. "I know. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that but I do really want it. I've wanted it for ages."

Lorelai nodded and held her hand. "Well then I will support you but it's Luke's decision too. You do realise this isn't going to be easy. The court will want to talk to your dad."

Sophie nodded.

Lorelai looked back at Luke. "Luke? I know this is a lot to think about."

"If it's really what Sophie wants, I'll do it. I want her to feel safe and loved." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled and went over and kissed him. "You're amazing." She said.

Sophie looked at Rory. "I don't want you to hate me for this..." She said worried.

"Soph, I could never hate you. It's a shock but I totally understand why you want it. After what dad's done to you, I'm even considering it. I don't want to be associated with him if he makes you feel so awful." Rory said quietly.

"You want it too?" Sophie asked shocked.

"I think so but it's up to Luke. It's a big deal adopting one kid but two..." She said.

"You two come as a package deal." Luke reassured her.

Rory smiled.

"So we're really doing this?" Sophie asked, looking at her mom.

"Looks like it." Lorelai smiled. "Just remember, it won't be easy." She said.

Sophie nodded.

* * *

Lorelai then left the room to talk to her parents, which she was dreading. Emily saw her and stood up. "So have you talked sense into her?"

"Mom, Sophie really wants this and Luke is willing to do it. I'm going to support them. It's your choice whether you do or not but we're doing it." Lorelai said. "And Rory wants it too."

Emily looked furious and couldn't actually say anything so Richard spoke. "Rory wants to be adopted by Luke too?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded. "She hates how Chris has treated Sophie and they both love Luke. Luke has always, without fail, been there for the two of them."

Richard nodded, processing it.

Emily had found her voice again. "Well this is preposterous! I'm going to fight this. Christopher does not deserve this..."

Lorelai interrupted her. "Mom! Chris did this! He's the reason Sophie's in hospital! He pushed her!"

"Nonsense! I'm going to get the best lawyer and fight against you. That diner man is not going to adopt my granddaughters!" She retorted and stormed off.

"I guess it's back to that diner man then..." Lorelai muttered, knowing that the civility between her mom and Luke wasn't going to last long.

Richard looked at Lorelai. "Lorelai..."

"Dad, they really want this. It was their decision." Lorelai interrupted him.

"Lorelai, calm down. I just wanted to say that I will support you. If this is what they really want, we shouldn't stop it. And I know Luke is a good man." He said sincerely.

Lorelai couldn't believe it. "Thank you daddy." She said emotionally.

He nodded and then went to find his wife.

Lorelai went back to the room. She heard laughing and joking coming from inside. She smiled and entered the room.

"What did they say?" Sophie asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Well your grandpa is supporting us." She said.

"And grandma?"

"I'm sorry hon. She's going to fight us." She said.

"Oh.." Sophie said.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "I'm sorry that my mom is so against you..."

"It's not your fault. It was kind of weird her being nice to me anyway." Luke said trying to lighten the mood.

"So who wants coffee?" Lorelai suddenly said.

"ME!" Sophie and Rory said in unison.

"Ah geez!" Luke said.

Everyone laughed.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's a bit short but the next will be longer, I promise! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate them! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 22

Sophie was discharged after a couple of weeks and was back at home. Sophie and Rory were sat in Sophie's room while Luke and Lorelai were in the kitchen. Both were having a conversation.

Lorelai and Luke were sat at the kitchen table. Lorelai had been meaning to talk to him for ages but it had been crazy recently.

"Luke are you really ok with all this?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The adoption. It was sort of sprung on you and you didn't really have time to think about it." She said.

"I said I was fine." Luke said.

"Luke.." Lorelai said softly. "This is a huge thing. I wouldn't hate you if you didn't want to do it. Neither would the girls."

Luke sighed. "It has been a bit overwhelming." He admitted.

"Understandably." Lorelai said.

"I...I just don't want to let them down..." Luke admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Sophie's room, her and Rory were having a similar conversation.

"Ror?" Sophie said.

"Yeh?"

"Do you really want this?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused.

"Being adopted by Luke. I know you Ror. I know how closer you are to dad than me. I don't want you to regret it." Sophie said.

"Soph..." Rory said.

"I don't want you to do it just because I am." Sophie admitted.

Rory sighed. "Well is this what you really want? Being adopted by Luke?"

Sophie was silent for a few seconds but then nodded. "Luke's been more like a dad to me than dad ever has. You know how close I feel to Luke. He's really looked out for me and I...um...I love him." She admitted.

Rory nodded. "I know. You've always shared this bond with Luke. I've always noticed it." She sighed. "I love Luke too but..." She started saying.

"But you don't want to be adopted by him?" Sophie said understanding.

"It's not that. Sometimes I wish Luke was my biological dad. It's just I feel like I'm betraying dad. I mean I hate him for what he did to you but..."

"You love him too?" Sophie guessed.

Rory nodded. "Do you hate me?"

"Rory, I could never hate you." Sophie reassured her. "I don't think I hate dad really..."

"You don't?"

"I saw his face when I collapsed. I could see he cared and that he regretted what he did. I just feel safe with Luke. I feel loved." Sophie said.

Rory nodded. "I understand that. Luke's been around more. He's been there for us and mom."

Sophie nodded.

"Soph..." Rory started saying but then stopped.

"What?"

Rory sighed. "What about Luke though? This is a huge thing for him. It's a big decision. You didn't really give him a chance to say no." She said cautiously.

"You think he doesn't want to adopt me?"

"No, I'm not saying that. It's just that maybe he feels like he doesn't have a choice. You know Luke. He never wants to say no to us."

Sophie thought about this. "So you're saying I shouldn't pressure him?"

"Just let him know that you are fine with whatever answer. Give him time." Rory said.

Sophie nodded. "I guess I didn't really think about him in all this..." She sighed.

Rory hugged her. "Soph, Luke loves you. He loves all of us. I'm sure he will want to do this. Just make sure it's his choice."

Sophie nodded. "Thanks." She said.

"You really don't mind if I don't go through with it?" Rory asked again.

"Rory, I'm not forcing you to do anything."

Rory nodded and hugged her again. They decided to go downstairs to talk to their mom and Luke. They walked to the kitchen when they heard them talking.

* * *

"Luke, you could never let them down." Lorelai reassured him. "You've always been there for them. For all of us. They won't hate you if you want some time to think about it."

"You really think that?" Luke asked. "I want them to be happy and I don't want to be the one to not make them happy."

Sophie and Rory glanced at each other and decided to go in.

"Mom?" Rory said.

They were startled to see them. "Oh hey girls!" Lorelai said. "Everything ok?"

"Can we talk to you both?" Rory asked and they both sat down at the table with them.

Rory looked at Sophie and Sophie nodded at her. "You first." She said.

Rory sighed. "We've been talking and I want to say I'm really happy that you two are getting married in a month and that you're going to be our step-dad but..." She started.

"You're having second doubts about the adoption?" Lorelai guessed.

"It's not that I don't want you in my life Luke. It's just that I feel like I'm betraying dad..." Rory said quietly.

"Rory, it's fine." Lorelai reassured her. "It's a big decision."

Rory looked at Luke. "It's not that I don't want it..."

"Rory, it's fine." Luke reassured her too. "You have a dad. I understand that."

Rory gave him a small smile. "Thanks. I can't wait for you to be my step-dad though."

Luke smiled. "I can't wait to be your step-dad."

Rory then looked at Sophie. "You're up."

Sophie sighed and looked at Luke. "Luke..."

"You've changed your mind too?" Luke guessed.

"No. Not at all." Sophie said. "Rory just made me realise that I sort of put you in a difficult situation. I didn't really give you time to think or to...um...say no..." She said looking at the table. "I get it would be a huge decision for you and I don't want to force you into anything. I wouldn't hate you for saying no..."

Lorelai smiled at the maturity of her daughter and looked at Luke.

"Sophie, I would be honoured if you wanted me to adopt you." Luke said.

"Really?" Sophie said looking up.

"Really." Luke smiled.

Sophie beamed and hugged him. "Thanks."

"I just don't want you to regret it." Luke said.

"I won't. I don't hate dad but I just don't feel like he is my dad." Sophie said.

"Why don't we talk about some wedding plans?" Lorelai suggested. "We're all here and it is in a month. Also, I was thinking, isn't it about time you moved in?" Lorelai smiled at Luke.

"Really? You'd all want that?" He asked looking round the table.

Everyone nodded. He smiled. "Well you know I can't say no to the Gilmore Girls!"

Everyone laughed. "So who's going to be your best man?" Sophie asked.

"Oh um, I was sort of thinking about asking my nephew. I haven't seen him for a while but I've kept in contact with him and we've always been kind of close." He admitted.

"You have a nephew?" Rory asked surprised.

"You have a sister?" Lorelai asked surprised.

Luke chuckled. "Seriously do you never listen when I tell you things?"

Everyone grinned and laughed. "So do we get to meet this nephew of yours?" Sophie asked

"Yeh I could invite him round. You should probably meet him before the wedding anyway." Luke smiled.

They carried on talking about the wedding until they retired to the living room to watch some films.

**Hope you enjoyed it! :) Let me know what you think! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews! :) Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 23

Sophie was sat on the sofa reading a letter that was sent to her when Luke let himself in with a spare key. He went into the living and stopped when he saw Sophie.

"Oh sorry! Your mom said noone would be in and I could bring some of my stuff round." He said.

"It's fine." Sophie smiled.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"We were let out early because there was a gas leak." Sophie said.

"Ah ok!" He said and took his stuff upstairs. He came down to find Sophie still staring at the letter. "Everything ok?" He asked.

Sophie sighed. "I got a letter from my dad." She said.

"Oh?"

"I guess he really never wanted me..." She said sadly.

"What did he say?" Luke said feeling anger building up inside him, sitting down on the sofa.

"He said he's sorry for all the hurt he's caused me. He's been contacted about the adoption case and he's giving permission for me to be adopted by you."

Luke was surprised. "Ok..."

"I thought he'd at least fight it. I guess I was really a big a mistake to him after all." Sophie said sadly.

"Hey, look at me." Luke said gently. Sophie looked up at him. "You are not a mistake at all. You're an amazing kid. I'm sure your dad wants to do best by you." He said.

"You think he's letting it happen because I want it?" Sophie asked unconvinced.

"Sophie, noone could ever think you were a mistake. Your dad probably realises how much he's hurt you and wants to do right by you." Luke said.

Sophie gave him a small smile. "I'm glad you're going to be my adopted dad." She said shyly.

Luke smiled. "Me too."

* * *

Just then Lorelai came bursting in. "Luke? You still here?" She called frantically. She ran into the living room and saw both Sophie and Luke.

"Soph?"

"There was a gas leak at school. I was let out early." She explained.

"Oh right ok." Lorelai said.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, noticing how pale she was and that she was shaking.

"My stupid mother, that's what!" She said.

"Mom?" Sophie said worried.

Lorelai slumped down on the sofa. "She's decided to interfere yet again. She wants custody of the girls!"

"What?" Luke said shocked.

Sophie's eyes widened. "She can't do that though, can she? Not with a good reason!"

"Your grandma is the best manipulator there is. She can get anything she wants." Lorelai said tearfully.

"Sophie, could you give us a minute?" Luke asked her softly. Sophie nodded and headed up to her room.

"I can't lose them, I can't!" Lorelai cried, sobbing into Luke's shoulder.

"You won't." Luke reassured her. "You're the best mother I know."

"That's not all though..." Lorelai sobbed.

"What is it?"

"While the case is going on, you can't be within 50ft of us!" Lorelai cried.

"What? Why? What have I got to do with it?" Luke asked.

"Apparently something about you not being an appropriate role model and while this is being sorted out, you can't come near us. I can't lose you too!"

Luke just hugged her close. "You will never lose me, Lorelai. Never. I will always be here. And we will win this case."

"How do you know?" Lorelai said looking up at him.

"Because I know." Luke replied simply.

"It says someone will come this evening to get you to sign some forms or something and then from then you can't be here." Lorelai said sadly.

"We'll deal it with. Noone's said we can't still contact each other. We'll cope, I promise." Luke said.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because I have to be." Luke sighed.

* * *

Later that day, Rory had arrived home from school and Lorelai and Luke had told them about the situation. The girls were horrified and also upset that Luke wouldn't be around for a while.

They spent the last couple of hours they had together as a family, watching a film. Soon the doorbell went and a man was let in with some forms for Luke to sign. "So you understand the instructions?"

"Yes." Luke said coldly.

"Ok, well I'll let you say goodbye and then I will escort you off the premises."

Luke nodded and went into the living room to where they were. "It won't be for long." He reassured them. He looked at the girls. "Take care of your mom from me." He smiled sadly.

They nodded and went and hugged him tightly. "I love you." Luke said quietly.

"We love you too." Rory said quietly.

Luke then looked at Lorelai who had tears running down her face. "Come here." He said softly.

Lorelai went and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said and then kissed her. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

The man then escorted Luke out of the house. Lorelai watched from the window and then she collapsed on the sofa.

"Mom..." Sophie said quietly.

"I'm sorry girls..." She said.

Rory and Sophie didn't say anything, they just sat on either side of her and hugged her. They stayed like that for hours.

* * *

Luke went up to his apartment. He still had some of his stuff there as he hadn't completely moved in yet. He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. He was devastated. He didn't want the girls to see him like that so he was trying to be strong but he was devastated. He just hoped this would be over soon.

**Bit of a depressing one but we needed some drama! It will get better though, keep with it! :) Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapters! Keep the reviews coming! :)**

Chapter 24

Sophie and Rory were sat in the gazebo a few days later, chatting.

"This sucks.." Sophie said.

"Yep." Rory agreed.

"Mom's so miserable. I hate seeing her like that." Sophie said sadly.

"I know. Me too."

Sophie sighed and looked across at the diner. She saw Luke through the window. "Luke looks miserable too." She said.

Rory looked over too. Luke looked up at saw them looking. They gave him a wave which he returned.

"I miss him." Sophie admitted.

"Me too. It's weird though. I never thought I would miss Luke but he's been in our lives for so long I guess we've just sort of taken it for granted that he would be there." Rory said.

Sophie nodded.

"Rory! Sophie!" A voice shouted. They looked up and saw Lane running towards them.

"Hey Lane!" Rory smiled and hugged her friend.

"How are you two holding up?" Lane asked sympathetically.

"We're ok." Rory said.

"And your mom?"

"Miserable." Sophie said sadly. "She only leaves the house to go to the inn."

"Luke's the same. He told me to bring you some food." Lane said producing a bag. "But I have to warn you, he's not really been on the game lately. His food kind of sucks."

Rory and Sophie took a bit of their burgers and made a face. "That does suck!" Rory said.

"I guess it's sort of worse for him. He has noone." Sophie said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. He told me to give you this. It's a note to your mom." Lane said giving them a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Rory gave her a small smile.

"Soph!" A voice suddenly shouted.

Sophie looked round and smiled and waved as she saw Jack coming towards them. She gave him a hug.

"Hey! How are you doing?" He asked.

"Ok." Sophie said.

"I was wondering if you wanted a kickabout? Take your mind off things?" Jack asked.

"Sure ok!" Sophie smiled and stood up. She looked at Rory. "I won't be long."

"Have fun." Rory smiled at her sister ad watched her run off with Jack.

"So how's Soph really taking it?" Lane asked.

Rory sighed. "She's trying to be strong for mom but you know Soph. She loves Luke. I have a close bond with Luke but hers is even closer."

Lane nodded. "Yeh I know. It must be hard. Especially with all this adoption thing."

Rory nodded. "Tristan's been great though." She gave a small smile.

"Oh yeh?" Lane smiled.

Rory laughed. "He calls a lot to check I'm ok. It's sweet."

"He sounds it." Lane smiled. "It's nice to see you smiling about something."

Rory smiled.

Lane then looked at her watch. "Oh I better get back to work."

Rory nodded. "Can you tell him we miss him?"

"Sure." Lane smiled, giving Rory and hug and then running back to the diner.

* * *

Rory went home and opened the front door. "Mom?" She called going into the living room. She found her watching the tv.

Lorelai gave her a small smile. "Hey sweets, where's Sophie?"

"Oh Jack saw us and asked her if she wanted a kickabout. I think he was trying to cheer her up." Rory said.

Lorelai smiled a genuine smile. "He's a good kid. I'm glad Soph's got someone like that.

Rory nodded and then brought something out of her pocket. "Mom...Lane came and brought us food and Luke asked her to give us this to give to you."

Lorelai looked and took the piece of paper. "It's from Luke?"

"Yep." Rory smiled.

Lorelai opened it up and read it.

_Dear Lorelai,_

_I just wanted to write you a letter. I told you we'd still be able to be touch. I miss you and the girls lots. This won't be for long, I promise. Just please promise me one thing. Promise me, you won't stay in that house all day everyday. I want you to still be yourself and get about. I will always be here. I love you so much. Tell Sophie and Rory I miss them too. Oh and tell Sophie her job will still be here after this has ended. Take care of yourself!_

_Love,_

_Luke_

_xxx_

Lorelai sighed but smiled slightly at the letter. He was right. She couldn't let her mom win. She has to stop moping around and try to get back to normal.

"Want some paper?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled and nodded. "It's like I'm back in school. These notes!" She joked.

Rory smiled and went to get some paper, glad that her mom looked a bit better. Lorelai wrote a letter to Luke and then went to the inn to find Sookie.

* * *

"Soooooookieee?" She called going into the kitchen.

"You sound a bit happier." Sookie said smiling at her friend.

"Luke wrote me a note." She admitted.

"Ah.." Sookie said understanding.

"Which is sort of why I'm here. I wrote one back to him. Could you get it to him?" She asked.

"Of course." Sookie smiled taking the letter. "I'll go now. You want some coffee from his?"

"Do you have to ask?" Lorelai joked.

Sookie laughed, glad to see her smiling again. She had been worried about her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at home, Rory was in the living room when Sophie and Jack came in. She could hear Sophie laughing with Jack which made her smile.

"Had a good time?" Rory asked.

"Yeh it was fun. Took my mind off of some things." Sophie smiled. "Where's mom?"

"She wrote a letter to Luke and then went to the inn. I don't know what Luke wrote in that letter but he must have said something because afterwards it was like mom was a different person. She was joking and smiling." Rory smiled. "It was nice to see."

Sophie smiled. "Good."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Jack went to answer it as he was closest. "Who are you?" A voice asked.

Rory and Sophie exchanged glances. It was Emily. She came into the living room. "Ah girls, there you are!" She smiled sweetly acting like nothing was wrong.

Rory and Sophie said nothing.

"I hadn't heard from you so I was just checking you were still coming to dinner tomorrow night." She said brightly. "I know your mom probably won't come because she is extremely stubborn."

"No grandma, we're not coming." Rory said coolly.

Emily frowned. "What?"

"Like she said, we're not coming to dinner tomorrow night." Sophie said just as coldly.

"What do you mean you're not coming? Don't be silly girls! We have a contract!"

"We're not coming. You think we would come after you broke up our family?" Rory said incredulously.

"That's nonsense. If this is about Luke not being to be near you, that's the court's rules, not mine."

"Grandma, you're the one who went to the court!" Sophie said. "Why would you go for custody of us? Mom's the best mom we could ever ask for! And now she's miserable because she's terrified she might lose us and she doesn't even have Luke to talk to about that!"

"Sophie! You do not talk to me like that!" Emily scolded.

"Whatever! I don't ever want to see you again! Ever!" Sophie shouted and then ran upstairs.

Emily was shocked. "I guess your mother's attitude has brushed off on Sophie. Very rude!"

"Grandma!" Rory said incredulously. "Don't you see? That's not mom's attitude! Sophie loves Luke! God she wants him to adopt her! I love Luke too but Sophie's bond with him is closer. She's always gotten along with him. It kills her not being able to talk to him."

Emily was stunned by both her granddaughters' outbursts.

"I think you should leave. And think very hard about this custody case because if you go ahead with it, I can assure you that you will lose all of us. And maybe even some future granddaughters!" Rory said.

Emily's eyes widened. "Your mom's pregnant?"

"No, but I know her and Luke have talked about it. Just go, grandma please." Rory said.

"Fine." Emily said stiffly and left.

Rory sighed. She really hoped that she would do the right thing.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 25

A week had passed in Stars Hollow and everyone was preparing for a festival that was happening that evening. It was bittersweet for the Gilmore Girls though as they still weren't allowed near Luke but they loved going to the crazy festivals. This specific one was going to be an all singing and dancing one, celebrating everyone living in Stars Hollow. There would be karaoke and a dancefloor. Luke obviously wasn't going as he knew Lorelai, Rory and Sophie were.

The Gilmore Girls were walking past the square where they were just finishing the stage and marquee.

"It should be fun, this one." Sophie said.

"Yeh it sounds it!" Lorelai said.

"We should do a song." Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai said.

"Come on, mom! It'll be fun and when was the last time we had fun?" Rory said.

"Rory's right. Luke would want us to enjoy it." Sophie said looking at her mom.

"Alright then!" Lorelai smiled.

"Yes!" Rory and Sophie said in unison excited.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Gilmore Mansion, Richard and Emily were talking in their living room.

"Emily, just think about it. Do you remember how upset you were when Lorelai ran away with the girls?" Richard said.

"Of course I do!"

"Well then, you could lose them again proceeding with this case." Richard said.

"That's what Rory said." Emily said quietly.

"What? When?" Richard asked.

"I went to see the girls last week to check they were coming to dinner but they were so angry..." She said.

"Can you blame them? They obviously care about Luke a lot. I mean, Sophie wants him to adopt her. That must mean something." Richard said gently.

Emily sighed. "But Luke is not good enough for them..."

"That's not for us to decide. You know Lorelai has her own mind. She loves him. She's engaged to him."

"I guess maybe I was a bit hasty." Emily admitted. "I don't want to lose them."

"Well you know what to do then." Richard said.

Emily nodded. "I'll do it today."

"Good. And I heard that their town is having this festival this evening. We can go and tell them then." Richard said.

Emily nodded again and went off.

* * *

That evening, everyone was in the square listening and dancing along to Babette and Ms Patty doing some songs. Luke was in the diner cleaning up. When they were finished with their songs, Lorelai, Rory and Sophie got up on stage to huge applause. Everyone in the town knew how hard it had been for them that week.

Soon the music started and the three of them started singing My Life Would Suck Without You which got everyone dancing around. Luke noticed that the three of them were singing when he looked out so he came out of the diner and stood outside watching them. The three of them noticed him standing there and smiled at him and when the chorus came round they changed the word My to Our and pointed to him when they were singing it jumping up and down dancing. Luke chuckled and smiled, watching them. All the townspeople noticed who they were singing to and smiled sadly.

Another couple who also witnessed the scene were Emily and Richard who had just arrived. They watched as their girls jumped around on stage and sang a song clearly directed at Luke who they saw standing outside the diner watching them. Emily took a deep breath and walked over to Luke.

"Hello Luke." She said.

Luke looked at her in surprised. "Emily.." He said coolly.

"I just came to say I dropped the case." She said.

Luke was shocked and then realised something. "That means..."

"Yes. It means there is no longer a restraining order." Emily said.

Luke looked towards the stage where the three were still singing but were watching them intently. He then left Emil standing there and ran towards the square. He got up to the stage and kissed Lorelai infront of everyone. He didn't care who was watching.

"What...?" Lorelai said shocked.

"Your mother's dropped the case. I can move in with you now!" Luke smiled.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai squealed and hugged him. Sophie and Rory joined in the hug excitedly as well.

Emily had gone back to Richard only to witness the exchange and then the whole town cheering and whistling.

"They seem very popular here." Emily remarked.

"Yes they do." Richard said smiling at what was happening.

The four of them stood watching Kirk try to sing a few songs and chuckling. Lane's band then played. Lorelai dragged Luke to the dancefloor.

"Lorelai..." Luke groaned.

"What?" She said innocently, grinning.

"I don't dance!"

"I know that's a lie!" Lorelai grinned. Rory and Sophie watched their mom make Luke dance uncomfortably to a fast song and laughed. They could see him smiling though during it.

* * *

Soon it was nearing the end of the night and Lorelai spotted her parents still standing there. "I'll be right back." She said to them. She walked over to them. "Dad, mom..." She said.

"Lorelai, it looks like a great event." Richard smiled.

"Fascinating people..." Emily said.

"They're great people and yeh it's been fun." Lorelai said glancing over to where Luke and her daughters were laughing.

"I'm sorry." Emily suddenly said.

"What?" Lorelai said shocked.

"It's been made clear to me by several people that what I did was selfish." She said.

"Wow, I never thought I'd ever hear my mom say sorry." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai.." Emily said annoyed.

"Yeh well whatever mom." Lorelai said. "You can't just say sorry and think that everything's going to be ok. Thank you for dropping the case but right now I'm going to focus on planning my wedding."

"Lorelai..."

"Save it mom." Lorelai said. "I have to go. We're going to go home and finally move Luke in."

"Luke's moving in with you?" Richard asked.

"Yes. He was starting before but we had to postpone it. I have to go."

"Will you still come to dinner? You can bring Luke." Emily said.

"I'll see. Bye dad, mom." Lorelai said and walked off.

"Give her time." Richard said to his wife and led her to their car where they drove off.

Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Sophie all went back to their house. They were all in great moods. They were back together and it felt right.

"You should have sung something, Luke!" Rory teased.

"I don't sing."

"Well you said you don't dance..." Lorelai joked.

"Yeh well I really don't sing." Luke said.

"Not even reggae songs?" Sophie smirked.

Luke looked at Lorelai. "You told them?"

"Hey, they got it out of me!" Lorelai exclaimed.

The girls laughed and even Luke smirked. They sat down and watched a film before retiring to bed, for once in the same house.

**Hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too cheesy! Let me know what you think! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm overwhelmed by the responses to my story! Thanks so much for your reviews, follows and favourites! :)**

Chapter 26

Another week passed and everything was right in the Gilmore household again. Luke had officially moved in now and everyone was happy. The adoption was going through and Jess was arriving that day to meet everyone.

Lorelai, Rory and Sophie were in the diner sat at the counter. "So what's Jess like?" Lorelai asked.

"Um he's quiet. He likes reading." Luke said.

"How old is he?" Sophie asked.

"Rory's age, 17." Luke said.

"Is he going to stay in the apartment above the diner?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess. Unless he goes on the couch."

"That won't be fair on him though if he's staying a while." Lorelai said.

"We can ask him." Luke said. The bells above the door jingled and Jess walked in. "Here he is." Luke smiled coming around the counter. "How are you Jess?"

"Fine." Jess said.

"Jess, this is Lorelai my fiance and her two daughters Rory and Sophie." Luke introduced him.

"Hi Jess!" Lorelai smiled.

"Hey!" Rory and Sophie smiled.

"Hi." Jess replied.

"So you can either stay in the apartment above here or there's a couch at our house." Luke said. "Although we could probably buy you a mattress."

"How nice of you." Jess said sarcastically.

Sophie stifled a laugh. Jess caught her eye and hid a smirk.

"Rory, Sophie how about you show Jess to the house?" Luke suggested.

They nodded and left with him.

"Well I can see that he's related to you!" Lorelai joked. "Monosyllabic man strikes again!"

Luke just rolled his eyes. "He just needs to get to know you."

* * *

Rory, Sophie and Jess walked to the Crap Shack.

"So what do you like doing?" Rory asked. "Luke said you like reading?"

"Yeh, I've read a lot. Only thing to keep me from being bored at home." Jess said.

"Do you visit Luke a lot? We've never seen you." Sophie said.

"I came more when I was younger but he tends to come visit me." Jess said.

They nodded, not really sure what else to say. Jess stole a glance at them. He didn't really know what to expect but they seemed cool. He then noticed Sophie's sport shirt. "You like sports?" He asked.

"Yeh. Well just football. I'm on my school team. Captain actually." Sophie said.

"Huh." Jess said.

Rory and Sophie exchanged glances and laughed.

"What?" Jess said.

"Nothing, it's just so obvious you're related to Luke!" Rory smirked.

"Really?"

"Yep we should call you monosyllabic man two!" Sophie smirked.

Jess just smirked. "So you've know Luke a long time?" He asked.

"Yeh basically our whole lives. Ever since we've moved here." Rory said.

"Our mom and Luke hit it off straight away. They became really good friends and he helped us out a lot. He looked out for us which was nice." Sophie said.

"Sounds like Luke." Jess said.

"Luke said you two are close?" Rory said.

"Yeh well Luke's helped me out a lot too. My mom isn't the greatest mom and Luke had to keep bailing her out. He even offered to look after me once for a summer so she could sort herself out. He pays for my schooling too." Jess said.

Rory and Sophie were listening intently. "Wow it seems like he's helped you out a lot." Rory said.

Jess just nodded.

"Well here we are." Sophie smiled as they went up the porch and into their house. "It's not huge but it's fine for us."

Jess looked round. "Seems nice to me." He spotted a football by the front door. "Do you fancy a kickabout?" He asked.

"You play football?" Sophie asked.

"It's the only sport I like even though Luke keeps trying to get me into baseball." He smirked.

The girls laughed.

"Sure!" Sophie smiled. "Rory, wanna watch?" She asked.

Jess looked at Rory. "You don't play?"

Sophie laughed at this. "No. One thing you must know about us Gilmore Girls is that we don't do exercise and we're addicted to coffee. I'm sort of the exception to the exercise rule."

"I'll try and remember that." Jess smirked.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai returned to the house to find Sophie and Jess having a kickabout in the front garden with Rory watching with a book in her lap from the porch. They smiled watching them. It was obvious they had gotten along.

"Uncle Luke, think fast!" Jess smirked and kicked the ball to him.

Luke managed to stop it and then he went and joined in with them. Lorelai smiled and went to sit next to Rory on the porch. "Hey hon! So everything go ok then?" She asked.

"Yeh he seems cool." Rory smiled. "Him and Soph hit it off."

"That's good. He didn't seem too chatty in the diner." Lorelai said.

"Yeh he's definitely a mini Luke but he's nice." Rory laughed. "I can see why Luke wants Jess as best man though. They obviously mean a lot to each other. Apparently Luke has helped him and his mom out a lot. He even pays for Jess' schooling."

"Really?" Lorelai said interested.

"Yeh, Jess really seems to think a lot of Luke. It's nice." Rory said.

Lorelai smiled and watched as Sophie managed to get the ball past Jess and Luke. It was like they were a family already. She couldn't wait to get married and make it official.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thought it was about time to bring Jess into it! Let me know what you think! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate them! :)**

Chapter 27

Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Rory and Sophie were all sat at their kitchen table finalising plans for the wedding which was taking place next week.

"So the ceremony is taking place in the square, the reception at the inn, right?" Lorelai said.

"Right." Rory said. "Flowers?"

"Check!" Lorelai said.

"Table setting?" Sophie asked.

"Check!" Luke said.

"Guest list?" Rory asked.

"Check!" Lorelai said.

"Mom have you asked Grandpa whether he can walk you down the aisle yet?" Sophie asked.

"No. He won't want to." Lorelai said.

"Mom, he will. Just ask him." Sophie said.

"If I ask him, it means mom will have to come too and I can't face her. Not on a day that is supposed to be the happiest day of my life." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, you might regret your decision. I know that I would do anything to have my parents with me for the day." Luke said softly.

Lorelai sighed and could see the sadness in his face. "Ok I'll ask."

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai went to her parents' house. The maid let her in and told her that her father was in his study. She knocked on the door and went in.

"Lorelai?" Richard said shocked. They hadn't seen her since the festival.

"Hi dad.." Lorelai said.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

Lorelai sat down. "Um well you know it's my wedding next week?"

"I am aware of that, yes."

"You are coming right?"

"I wasn't sure we were invited. We didn't get an invitation."

"I'd love for you to be there."

Richard smiled. "Then I will be. And your mother?"

Lorelai sighed. "Tell her she can come but if she causes any trouble.."

"She won't." Richard assured her.

Lorelai nodded. "Dad there is something else..."

"Yes?"

"Will you um give me away?"

Richard smiled and felt his eyes get moist. "I'd be honoured."

"Thank you daddy." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

Soon it was the night before the wedding. Sophie and Rory had planned a big hen party at their house. All the females from their town were coming round and they'd even invited their grandma. They'd decorated their house and had got lots of food and planned lots of games.

Everyone started arriving around 7 and everyone was chatting in the living room. Emily was watching her daughter and granddaughters interact with all these people and couldn't help feeling sad about how much she's missed of their lives. Suddenly the doorbell rang again.

"Isn't everyone here already?" Lorelai said.

"Well this is the first of your surprises!" Rory grinned, exchanging a knowing look at Sophie. They went to get the door and came back in with their visitor.

Lorelai looked round. "Mia!" She said excitedly and ran and hugged her. Emily tensed when she realised who it was. "I thought you couldn't make it?"

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world!" Mia smiled. "I can't believe you and Lucas have finally realised your feelings for each other."

Everyone in the room chuckled. They all sat down and chatted. Soon the music was turned on and Rory and Sophie pulled their mom up to dance. Mia took that chance to go and sit next to Emily. "Emily, it's nice to see you again."

"You too Mia." She said politely. "So you know Luke?"

"Of course! I've known him since he was a boy. I was good friends with his parents. It was very sad when they passed. It affected Luke hugely." Mia said.

"What happened?" Emily asked genuinely interested. Lorelai hadn't told her anything about Luke's past.

"Luke's mother died when he was very young. She was a lovely lady and it affected Luke's dad hugely. Luke helped a lot around the household especially with his sister. His dad became ill when he was a teenager and Luke chose to drop out of school to look after him and his sister had gotten pregnant and had run off. Luke was actually accepted into Yale but he turned it down to look after his father." Mia said sadly.

"Wow that must have been hard." Emily said shocked.

"He's a good, decent man. He's always been there for Lorelai and the girls. He's one of the loveliest people I know." Mia smiled.

Emily nodded. They both looked and saw Lorelai, Rory and Sophie dancing away to one of their favourite songs. They couldn't help but smile, both of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke was spending a night in with Jess. They had invited Jackson, Andrew, Morey and even Richard over. They were sat drinking beers and watching sport on tv.

"You nervous?" Jess asked.

Luke shook his head. "It's meant to be. I can't wait."

Richard smiled when he heard him say this. "Luke, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" He asked.

Luke nodded and took Richard down to the diner so they were alone.

"As you know, I'm giving Lorelai alone and I wouldn't be doing my dad duty if I didn't have a talk with you." He said.

Luke just nodded, knowing what was coming, a little nervous.

"I know you care about the three of them a lot and I want to know that you will keep doing that and support them."

"Richard, I don't just care about the three of them. I love them. They're like family to me already. Lorelai is my best friend. She has been for years. I would do nothing to hurt her or the girls."

Richard nodded, believing him. "That's all I needed to hear. Luke, I know we've been hard on you but we just want what's best for our daughter but now I can see that it's you. Welcome to the family, son."

Luke smiled. "Thank you Richard." He said holding out his hand and shaking Richard's.

* * *

Soon the two different parties were coming to an end and all their guests had left. Lorelai grabbed the phone and rang a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi." Luke smiled at her voice.

"I just wanted to say I can't wait for tomorrow. I miss you already." Lorelai said.

Luke smiled. "I miss you too. And I can't wait either. This time tomorrow, we will never need to be apart again."

Lorelai smiled at that. "Now that sounds good." She chuckled. "I better go as it's late but I'll see you tomorrow. I will be the one in the white dress." She joked.

"And I will be the one standing in the tux." Luke smiled.

"Bye Luke."

"Bye Lorelai."

Lorelai hung up, smiling. She then went to bed hoping that she would be able to fall asleep quickly.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be the big one! :) Let me know what you think! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**This is the big one! :D Thanks for your reviews so far! I really appreciate them and I hope you like this! :)**

Chapter 28

Lorelai woke up in the morning and it took her a minute to realise what day it was but she remembered quickly and soon she was smiling. She then heard movement coming from both sides of her and she looked to see Sophie and Rory lying there smiling at her too.

"How long have you two been creepily watching me sleep?" She joked.

"We couldn't sleep." Sophie said.

"We came in a few hours ago." Rory said.

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked.

"Nine." Rory said. "You've got plenty of time."

They suddenly heard the doorbell so Sophie went down to answer it. It was Jess.

"I come bearing food." He smirked.

"Ooooh great!" Sophie beamed. "Mom, Rory, we got food!" She called. They came running down.

"I knew I was marrying him for something!" Lorelai joked.

"Oh and Luke said he wanted to see you." Jess said to Sophie.

"Me? Why?" She asked confused.

"I'm just the messenger. He wouldn't say." Jess said.

"Mom! I'm just going out! I won't be long!" Sophie called.

"Ok you better hurry though or there won't be any food left!" Lorelai called from the kitchen.

* * *

Sophie smirked and left with Jess. "So how is Luke?" She asked as they were walking to the diner.

"Relatively calm." Jess said.

"Yeh so's mom. She's just excited."

They got to the diner and went in. "He's upstairs." Jess said.

Sophie nodded and went up to the apartment and knocked on the door. "Luke?" She called.

"Come in!" Luke called and he saw Sophie walk in.

"What's up? Jess said you wanted to see me?" Sophie said.

"Yeh. I wanted to be the first person I told." Luke smiled. Sophie looked confused as Luke pulled took a piece of paper from the table and handed it to her. "It came today. It's official." He smiled.

Sophie looked at it and then squealed. "Oh my god! The adoption!" She exclaimed and hugged Luke.

Luke chuckled. "I wanted you to be the first to know."

Sophie smiled. "I'm so happy! I can't believe it's finally come through!"

Luke smiled. "I know."

Sophie grinned. "Well I better get going. Need to help mom." She said and hugged him again.

"Of course! Go! How is she?"

"As excited as I've ever seen her." Sophie smiled and then left.

* * *

Soon the ceremony came. Luke was stood at the end of the aisle with Jess. He took a deep breath as the music started. He saw Sookie walk down beaming and then he saw the two girls. He smiled at them and they smiled back. Sophie exchanged a knowing look with him. They took their place on the other side waiting for their mom who soon appeared, looking beautiful in her white dress. Richard was looking extremely proud walking her down the aisle. Lorelai and Luke couldn't take their eyes off each other. Richard kissed Lorelai on the cheek and gave her hand to Luke. He then joined Emily.

The ceremony was lovely. There was lots of crying but above all, excitement. This town had been waiting for this for a long time and it had finally happened. They all made their way to the inn for the reception to start.

Before they went in the inn, though, it was time for photos. Lorelai and Luke had several taken of the two of them and then they had some with Rory and Sophie. When all the photos were taken, they went in and sat down at the tables which had been set out for them.

Luke stood up after they'd eaten and took a microphone. "You all know I'm not one for public speaking but I just wanted to thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy your evening." He said. He then handed the mic to Richard who stood up.

"For all of you who don't know me, I'm Richard Gilmore, Lorelai's dad. I would just like to say congratulations on behalf of me and my wife, to the happy couple. I know there have been some issues but I would like you to know that I am extremely happy that you have found each other. I can see just how good you are for one another. Welcome to the family, Luke." He smiled raising his glass.

Jess was next. He took the mic. "Hi, I'm Jess, Luke's nephew. I would just like to say that even after the couple of weeks I've been staying with Luke and Lorelai, I feel like they have been together their whole lives. They belong together and I wish you all the best for the future. And I'd also like to thank Luke for eveything he's done for my family over the years." He said and sat down.

Sophie and Rory then stood up and everyone cheered. "I don't think we need to introduce ourselves!" Rory joked and everyone laughed. "All our lives, me and Soph have seen the secret looks between mom and Luke and like this own town, we knew they liked each other from day one!" Everyone chuckled again.

"Yeh, we knew they belonged together!" Sophie said. "Mom is both of ours biggest inspiration. The amount of things she sacrificed for us was amazing. We know how hard it had been for her and we want her to know we appreciate it all. We love you, mom. We always will." She said.

Lorelai felt tears in her eyes and Luke squeezed her hand. "Yeh mom isn't just our mom. She's our best friend as well. As Sophie said, we love you so much and we're so glad you've found happiness with Luke." Rory smiled. "Now what can we say about the guy in the backwards baseball cap? Luke has always been there for our family. I can't remember one time he wasn't there. He's fixed things round our house, let me and Sophie do our homework in his diner after hours if mom was working, gave us free food when he knew we were struggling for food and he's been the best father figure we've know. He's always been a constant in our lives. Even when him and mom were arguing and were being stubborn about making up, he was always there for us." She said. Everyone chuckled at the last comment. "We love you Luke and we're so happy you're now our step-dad. It doesn't really change anything though since you were like family before." Rory smiled and him.

Luke could feel himself becoming emotional. "Luke, we have so much to thank you for." Sophie added. "Rory's already mentioned a lot of things but I just wanted to say this is the happiest we've ever seen mom. Whenever you're together, you both smile and it's really nice to watch. Sophie then took a deep breath. Rory had sat down as she'd finished her part of the speech. "And I thought you should all know. Luke told me this morning that the papers came through. It's official. Luke is now my adopted dad and I can not be happier. I love you Luke and I'm so glad you're in our lives. To mom and Luke!" She smiled and sat down.

Everyone started cheering, taking in what Sophie had said. Rory and Lorelai looked at Luke and he nodded, confirming what Sophie had said to be true. Sophie and Rory went up to them and hugged them and Lorelai and Luke shared a kiss.

* * *

Soon it was time for dancing. Luke took Lorelai's hand and took her to the middle of the dancefloor. The music started and Rory and Sophie watched them waltzing around to Reflecting Light. They smiled at each other as they watched their mom rest her head on Luke's shoulder as he guided her round. The dance soon finished and Lorelai went to her dad and asked him to dance for the father daughter dance. Rory watched Sophie watch Luke go and sit down. "Go and ask him." Rory whispered to her.

"What?" Sophie said.

"Go ask him to dance. It's official now so technically he should dance with you." Rory joked.

Sophie laughed and went over to Luke. "Care to share a dance with your newly adopted daughter?" She smiled.

Luke smiled and took her hand and Rory smiled as she watched them dancing around the floor laughing and chatting. Luke caught her eye during it and went over to her. "If Sophie's making me dance, you should too!" He smiled at her her. Rory smiled, understanding the meaning of what he was saying and took his hand and went to dance with them. Lorelai smiled watching them as she danced with her dad.

* * *

Soon the party came to an end and the guests were leaving. Richard and Emily went up to them. "Congratulations both of you." Emily said. "Enjoy your honeymoon."

"Um thanks mom." Lorelai said.

"Yes congratulations! I'm so proud of you Lorelai. Everything you've made in your life." Richard said.

"Thank you daddy." She said emotionally and hugged him.

Soon it was just Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Rory and Sophie left. "So you two are going to have big parties while we're gone right?" Lorelai joked.

"Of course we are! We're going to invite all the truckers and bikers!" Rory played along and the three of them laughed while Luke and Jess rolled their eyes. Rory and Sophie then hugged their mom.

"We're so happy for both of you." Rory said genuinely.

"Thanks! Look after yourselves and we'll see you in a week." Lorelai smiled hugging them back. The two of them then hugged Luke to.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything crazy!" Sophie grinned.

"I will!" Luke chuckled. He then looked at Jess and said quietly so none of them would hear. "Keep an eye on them for us while we're away." He said.

Jess nodded and then surprised his uncle with a hug. "Have a good time."

Jess, Rory and Sophie watched them leave for their honeymoon. They'd never seen them happier!

**Hope you enjoyed it! Wanted to make this chapter perfect! Let me know what you think! :) Also, let me know whether I should carry on with chapters in this story or make a sequel starting with the honeymoon! :)**


End file.
